


【白朱】Someday， Oneday

by lynnun



Series: 【白朱】Some Day，Oneday [1]
Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 11:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 43,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnun/pseuds/lynnun





	1. accidence

［accidence］

  
“注意你身边的东西，绝对不会出现在当时场景里的，就是那个！”  
“是什么？”  
“钥匙！…”

9月17日，  
那个声音被卷入了空气的涡流中，四周围也暗了下来。身体的轻飘感忽然消失，嘭的一声砸在了地面上。朱一龙再醒来时，外面已经天光大亮，而自己却躺在地上，只有肚子上搭着从床上拽下来的薄毯的一。又做梦了，梦里的声音似曾相识，梦里的那个人……他仔细想想，却还是一片空白，除了额头有点痛，其他的一概没有印象。

八点的闹钟滴滴滴滴的唱了起来，他忽然想起是日程表上和编辑约好的校对会议，要是迟到又要被编辑指着脑门训斥。慌忙去洗手间洗漱，被水沾湿的头发也来不及摆干，扯起沙发里的背包甩在背上奔出了门去。

今天限号，他也没办法开车，路边共享单车可怜兮兮只剩一辆，车漆斑驳不说，座位还有点问题，左右摇晃，上下不稳。也顾不了太多，他躬身离座踩着脚蹬冲向大路，迎着秋风艳阳和洋洋落叶向杂志社绝尘而去。

新锐撰稿人，专栏作家，签约作者，这样的头衔听起来是响当当的好听，可他写的题材也实在是偏门，热点热点蹭不上，话题话题接不住，热搜转发上百万什么的他也只看别人有过，轮到自己若是能转发上万，主编都要过来拍着他的肩说最近状态不错啊！

不过正因如此，他也收货了自由，写写自己喜欢的，感兴趣的，好奇的文章，偶尔收获一些新的读者也是蛮开心的。当然他也有想过，自从大学毕业进入这家杂志社以来，本来打算大展拳脚闯一片风生水起的天地出来，可事实是，自己一篇爆文都没有，难免不被主编考虑为优化对列中的一员。主编将他从这个部门调到那个部门，越来越冷清，却并不辞退，他屡次三番决定向主编请辞，可话到嘴边还没来得及说，主编就把他的稿子退给他，让他再优化一遍！细致一点！想想哪里是自己的亮点！

这样的话他一开始听了还会兴奋的打抖，恨不得重新写一遍毕恭毕敬的递上去。可是听久了，也就平淡了。日子慢慢过着，他都忘了自己曾经立志要做一个用热血燃烧生命，永远奋斗在一线的新闻工作者的誓言了。校对会议结束，会议内容依旧是他最近的稿子，洋洋洒洒的十几万字的专著要他回去再进行二次校阅修改，他一听头都要炸了。可也没办法，对接的编辑出了名的严厉，曾经骂哭过好几个拖稿的撰稿人，他可不愿意触这家伙的霉头。

总结完会议记录，将电脑和笔记本往包里一塞，他又要跨越大半个城市去看望父母。

他每周末会看望两位老人，母亲曾经是一位优秀的记者，高高的书架上摆满了母亲当年的奖章和证书。当时上初中的他将这些奉为至宝，仔细擦拭爱护，现在却也落了灰尘。现在的母亲也没有了当年的英姿勃发，而是一个彻底的肩背微微有些弯的中年阿姨了，养花遛狗，闲暇时与街坊聊天已经是生活日常。父亲沉默的时候居多，默默在家看书看报，帮忙浇花喂食，或者和自己的老友们去钓鱼，也是乐的自在。

这是他生活的每一天，平凡的每一天。

“29了啊，你啊快要三十岁了。”母亲笑着拍去他肩上落下的泛黄树叶。  
“是吗？”朱一龙点点头，重复的每一天让他完全忘了时间的流逝，母亲的眼角也爬上了细细的纹路。  
“可不是吗？人到了三十岁就会忽然长大，无论是对事业也好还是对感情也好，一下子就通透了。当然也有你这样什么都不愿意懂的。”  
母亲自言自语一样望着道边树叶翻黄的国槐，朱一龙跟着一起抬头看了看。他不是不懂，只是不愿意说罢了。

“你们还有联系吗？”母亲忽然问道。  
“没有。”朱一龙摇头。  
“那就算了吧，忘了过去向前看吧。”  
“嗯……”朱一龙点头。

他知道之前的感情经历最终也只是他人生中一抹淡淡痕迹罢了，就像每一天的生活一样，薄如纸页的厚度，清如飘絮的重量累叠在一起罢了，单看每一篇不过是普通的每一天而已。

眼前忽然落下一片淡淡的影痕，又倏忽远去。他抬头望去，却在金黄的树叶见看到了一只有着荧光蓝色和墨色双翅的蝴蝶，那是只有在雨林和热带环境才会出现的蓝闪蝶。北京这样的干燥秋天怎么会有？他正在纳闷，忽听前方路口发出了了刹车制动声，尖锐刺耳，紧接着是猛烈的撞击声。四周引起了人群的哄闹声。

“出车祸了啊？！”母亲惊呼了一声，朱一龙担心母亲靠的太近看到车祸场面被吓到，立刻挡在母亲身前。人群攒动中，他隐约看到一辆车撞在高架桥的桥墩上，还听到有人喊，快报警啊！有人撞车了！！

那人被弹射出来的安全气囊撞晕了过去。血迹顺着手臂流淌，滴在地上滴答滴答。朱一龙匆忙间连忙叫了救护车并报了警，这样的情况不是醉驾就是毒驾。他上学时，看过也写过太多黑暗的刑侦犯罪类纪实文章。现在的情况在他脑中已经形成了一个完整的案件脉络。不多一会儿，警车围在了一边，医生将那人从车里抬出来时，他没敢看转身背对着要走。却听警察说道，  
“这个车，很奇怪啊……没有刹车？”  
“是人为拆除了吧，现在的地痞混混嫩逞凶斗狠的招数多了去了，估计是和人飙车的马仔吧。”

“不对啊，这里……这里本来就没有刹车？？这是什么车啊？？？”

警察们愣在当场，他也愣了一下，转身看了过去。方才那只蓝闪蝶忽然挡在眼前，怎么都不躲开，四周开始起风，风越来越大，地上的落叶打着旋的往身上飞。

怎么回事？朱一龙心里正纳闷，忽然觉得脚下的地面越来越软，他的双腿像是陷入了泥潭。他向母亲挥手，母亲却呆呆望着案发现场，丝毫没有反应。蝴蝶猛地扑在他的脸上，眼前一片黑暗，他立刻伸手拍去，蝴蝶瞬间碎成了万千片树叶，扑簌簌的将他包裹，天旋地转……

  
“滴滴滴滴！滴滴滴滴！”  
闹钟响了，他猛地睁开眼坐起身，发现自己又在地上躺着，身上盖着薄被的一角。依旧是八点，日期还是9月17日。

做梦？还是时间倒流了？

朱一龙恍然坐在床边，他有些不确定下一步该干什么，该掐一掐自己确定这是不是一个梦？还是像梦里的早晨一样洗漱后去公司开会？茫然间，时间匆匆的走，没多一会儿责任编辑的电话炸了过来，催他快去开会。

做梦吧……

可是梦里的一切都很真实，生活的细节，母亲的话，一切一切都像是亲身经历过一样。除了那场车祸……车祸？想到这儿他又看了看手机的通知，今天依旧限号，但他的车牌号放行。车牌号也是他自己的，没什么问题，他想自己应该是睡糊涂，摇摇头去洗漱了。

窗台的边角处停着一只蓝色的蝴蝶，闪了闪翅膀在光下消失了。


	2. sparkle

［sparkle］

公司楼下速食餐厅的灯牌本来是有故障的，白日里也总有一根灯管忽明忽暗，可今天这个灯箱居然崭崭如新，朱一龙还以为自己走错了店，抬头仔细看了看灯箱上的字才确定没错。这家餐厅现烤的麦圈很好吃，两只麦圈再配一杯拿铁是他工作日的早餐定食。

可推门进去发现餐厅似乎有些不太一样，像是重新粉刷过一遍。这栋写字楼通常9点半以后才会行人匆匆，他来的早了些。店员还在整理店内的卫生，见到有人进来立刻问候早安，欢迎光临。

声音……不一样？

朱一龙看了看店内，发现以前熟悉的店员不在店里，面前这个满脸朝气蓬勃的样子像是刚刚入职的样子。他有些迟疑的点点头，问道，“呃，现在营业吗？”  
“对不起，今天我们的烘焙设备还没有到，暂时不能营业。门外有贴指示牌，说今日还在修整内务，不便营业特意致歉来着……”店员抱歉的说道，指了指立在门边的那道展牌。  
朱一龙有些纳闷，“怎么会？你们这家店都开了一年设备怎么没有，坏了？”  
这次是店员纳闷了，拄着拖把挠着头小声说道，  
“我……我们这家店上个月才刚刚装修好……您说的是之前的店吗？”

时光……倒流？？  
他愣在店里，呆呆的站在店中央，望着墙上的电子时钟，钟表仍在继续走着，拟物的哒哒声有条不紊，可年份那一栏硕大的[2018]让他倒吸一口凉气。现在，是2018年9月17日，上午9点15分51秒、52秒、53秒……他又抬起手腕对照，腕表上面的时间也是一样，2018年9点15分54秒、55秒……

现在，该做什么？  
朱一龙找了一处靠窗的座位坐了进去，店员以为他不舒服，给他端了一杯温水过来就退回到售餐柜台后面，仍不时瞄一瞄他的方向。朱一龙仔细回想，却好像一下子什么都想不起来，恶作剧吗？不不不，真的不是吗？可是，有必要吗？脑子里的线忽然搅成了一团麻，四周的声音暗了下去，时间指向了9点30。手机忽然响了起来，刚一接通，就听到对面的咆哮，  
“小朱！！你人呢？你上次说的那个专题不是要和我讨论吗？人呢？”  
“啊？”朱一龙有点恍惚，他不记得和对方聊过什么专题。  
“就是你想写的那篇专著，不是预约了会议室要和我谈吗？这都九点半了你人呢？”

专著……哦！专著！他忽然想起来一年前差不多也是这个时间，或者更早一点，他被调到另一个闲散部门，空闲时间更多了，便打算写一部短篇的专著，说是专著其实更多成分是杂糅了无边的抽象的各种各样奇怪观点的幻想文学。但总编很喜欢他的这一路风格，对他大加赞扬，还特意调了这位以严厉著称的金牌老编辑与他对接。所以，现在又回到了当初这个场景来了吗？

“……您方便，到我工位上打开第一个抽屉吗？”朱一龙想如果时间倒流的话，自己的那部稿子也可能就一起被擦除了痕迹。但也许不会呢？试试看。  
“第一个抽屉？上面挂着钥匙的这个抽屉吗？”对面传来钥匙转动的声音，紧接着是抽屉来开的声音，朱一龙仔细听着辨认着编辑翻查资料时纸页翻过的沙沙声。  
“第一个抽屉里都是书啊，没别的，你让我找什么？”

好吧，果然，不仅没了痕迹，连纸都没了。朱一龙叹了口气说道，  
“嗯……没什么，就是让您过去看看，走动走动对身体好。我马上上楼，您要喝咖啡吗？”

“……你这个小子迟到了还耍花招？吃了早饭赶紧上来！”  
编辑一听，情绪俨然已经在怒火边缘，压着嗓子怒道。

\--------2018年 9月17日 10点15分---------

“砰！”头撞到了床边的柜子角。  
“哎呀！”  
男孩捂着脑袋缩成一团，想是撞疼了。过了一会儿立刻爬起身来，在房间里到处翻来找去像是找什么东西，过了一会儿又垂头丧气的拉开桌边的椅子坐了进去。

楼下的女人听到楼上的动静吓了一跳，以为有贼从附近的排水管道爬进了屋子的二楼，从厨房里抽了一把水果刀挡在身前摸上了楼。隐约听到动静从儿子的卧室里传出，她却不敢开门。站在门边等了一会儿又叫了一声儿子的名字，  
“小白？是不是你？”

男孩本来想答应，却立刻捂住了嘴，拉开抽屉翻出了书本里夹着的两百块钱随便一卷揣进了兜里又从落地窗外的阳台翻了出去，俨然一副老手。女人听着里面翻箱倒柜更不敢动了，又悄悄退到楼梯边等着动静消失。  
“看来下次得多攒点钱，老这么折腾，压岁钱都不够了。”  
男孩从那户人家里走到了路上，他摸了摸衣兜，里面有的也只有一张忘了密码的银行卡，还有两百块钱，连身份证都没有。抬手看了看腕表，又是10点多，唉……

  
“既来之！则安之！”男孩拍了拍衣兜安慰自己道，肚子咕噜噜的响了起来，他才想起来自己还没吃早饭。可身上只有两百块，距离下一次不知道还要相隔多久。他得悠着点花。


	3. black box

［black box］

  
朱一龙从会议室出来，可以说是一脑门官司。编辑比他年长快两轮岁数，之前虽说业绩卓越，但不免眼光和思想有些守旧，对于他提出的一些观点还不等听完眉头就先皱起，摇头咂嘴念叨一个字，  
“成……”  
朱一龙和他打了一年多的交道，早就知道他这个口头禅，条件反射接了下句，“成本一定可控。”  
编辑愣了一下，又念叨了一个字，“市…”  
他点点头，“放心，市场一定打得开。”

编辑把手一揣，靠在椅子里笑着说道，“一个月前你不是这样的啊…你刚见我的时候都不爱和我说话，现在都会接我的话茬了？”

朱一龙愣了一下，猛然意识到自己现在所在的时间是2018年，自己和这位编辑才接触了一个多月。  
“呃……”他有些慌张，将手里的笔按的咔咔响。会不会被以为是蔑视？不料老编辑开怀大笑道，“这样才对嘛！年轻人就要敢说嘛！”  
朱一龙讪笑几声掩了过去。

辛苦一年的稿件被这趟诡异的旅行擦除的一干二净。好在他还记得内容，倘若重写也并不烦累，可是，他真的要在这儿待一整年吗？可原先那个时空没有自己了，家人会怎么样？一想到这儿，他就头痛。他不喜欢麻烦的事，超级怕。意外失踪的恋人，干脆不想。尔虞我诈的职场，干脆不争。母亲催婚念叨，他自知无法讲明，那干脆不听。这样一来倒是省了很多事，可也无形中增加了更多麻烦。恋人说自己冷冰冰堪比兵马俑，母亲又说自己幼稚不体贴，公司的同事倒说自己是个圣人。他也并不在乎这个‘圣人’是褒还是贬，与他而言，都无所谓。

朱一龙师兄觉得自己是面前这杯白水，无心无形，落得清静最自在。快餐厅过了下班晚高峰后人也不多，他用过餐后也一直在店里工作，一来要重新写稿，他正凭着记忆重写大纲，争取一个月后交上去，当然，如果要在这里待一个月的话；另外一个原因则是，他不知道还回哪里，该回自己家吗？那这个世界本来的自己会不会晚上已经回去，或者从另一个时空又跑来一个，那场面可就太热闹了。回母亲那里？算了算了……

他有些茫然的看向作为旁边的橱窗。外面下起了雨，气温一下子掉了十度。他甚至能感觉到冰冷的空气从橱窗缝隙中透进来。窗户变得朦胧，忽然一张人脸贴了上来，还呼了一口气，吓得他手一哆嗦差点，水杯“喀啦”一声倒了，水浇进了电脑，彻底黑屏，他忽然想起来自己还没来得及保存。临时保存的文件……不知道能不能复原出来。

真是，屋漏偏逢连夜雨。他忍下怒火，却眼瞅着那个人径直走进了店里，还去了点餐台点了餐。朱一龙看着那个人瘦高的身影，有些隐隐约约的熟悉，却又不敢确定。直到那人端着餐盘转身冲他灿烂一笑，他差点惊掉下巴。是白宇吗？不对吧，这小孩明显也就十七八岁，怎么会是呢。可是几乎一模一样。

兴许，只是巧合，不管了。他又坐了回去，却见男孩端着意面走到他对面的空座位里，落座前还甩了甩被雨淋湿的头发，冲他扯了个特别灿烂的微笑。他一时也忘了自己想说什么，男孩把餐盘一放，用餐叉卷着意面就是一通狼吞虎咽。  
“慢点儿吃，别噎着。”  
朱一龙叫了杯热茶，他看对方身上就一件单薄T恤，嘴唇都冻的发紫，喝点热的驱驱寒。

“你这不也挺……的吗？”  
男孩吃着面条说话有些囫囵，关键俩字跟着面条一起咽了。朱一龙这边则完全不想搭茬，只希望这小子赶快吃完走人，将那杯茶向他推了过去说道，  
“咱俩压根不认识，别用那么亲切的口吻套近乎。你赶快吃完，回家写作业去。”

“嗯…也难怪呢。现在是几号？”  
男孩看了他一眼。朱一龙刷着手机新闻心不在焉的回了句，“9月17日。”  
随后又补了一句，“2018年。”

“哦……”  
男孩点点头，朱一龙看了他一眼，发现盘子干干净净，配菜都消灭光了。这是饿了多久啊？

“你……饱了吗？”  
朱一龙问道，男孩点点头，  
“饱了！多谢！走啦！”

男孩起身就要离开，可朱一龙忽然有些担心，这么冷的天他要去哪里。倘若是别人他自然是不会管的，可眼前这个家伙和他太像了，几乎就是一个模子刻出来的，他忍不住要多问一句。  
“你走哪儿去？”

“……嗯……”  
男孩确实也没想好，身上只有两百块和一张忘了密码，也不知道有没有钱的银行卡。朱一龙看出了男孩的窘迫，想是不是和家里人吵架离家出走了？抑或是钱被骗了？男孩耸了耸肩坦诚说道，  
“好吧，我没地方去。”

“……你要是不介意可以先和我走，外面下雨很冷。”  
朱一龙说道，他想带上这个家伙就算回去若真的有意外还是打得过的。

“是吗……那…谢谢？”

朱一龙听着男孩的这句谢谢似乎带着不情愿，却又像是松了口气一样。男孩笑嘻嘻的从他手里接过电脑包，还拍了拍。朱一龙叹了口气，明天请假去修电脑吧。当然，如果明天还在这个时空的话，兴许睡一觉就回去了呢。

  
小心翼翼把门打开的时候，他在门口停了一会儿，确认里面没人以后才开灯。男孩被他这一通操作整的有点懵，试探问道，  
“这是你家吗？”  
“是啊。”  
“那你怎么跟溜门撬锁的似的，感觉像是开别人家门。”

“……懒得和你解释，进屋赶紧洗澡，用热水，不然会感冒。”朱一龙懒得多说把人拽进屋里推进浴室，自己则趴在沙发上几乎懒得动。

太累了……，今天这班上的应该是他最累的一次。满脑子都在回想一年前的事情，却只记得大概。现在又拖了个不省事儿的家伙回来，好烦啊。明明不想做这些麻烦事的，可是男孩和他实在太像了……

  
男孩洗完澡出来发现干净的衣服放在台子上，洗衣机里正搅着他换下来的那身衣服。桌边摆了一杯感冒冲剂，还有一颗糖。轻声笑了笑，端起杯子准备一饮而尽，结果被烫的嗷嗷乱叫。

  
趴在沙发里打盹的朱一龙被他吵醒，朦胧着眼看向他。“你又怎么了……？”

“烫死我了…你用开水冲的吗？？”  
男孩放下杯子舌头伸得老长，一个劲儿的用手扇风。

  
“废话…当然是啊……”  
“哎，和你说了很多次了，记得加凉水啊…”  
“……知道了，下次一定……”

忽然头皮一炸，朱一龙的瞌睡劲儿全没了，现在他蹦儿清醒。他从沙发里猛地弹起身子，有些惊恐的问道，  
“你……你到底是谁。”

男孩自知露馅儿，干脆也不说话。

  
“白宇……是不是你？”  
朱一龙继续问道，声音里带着惊惧和期待。男孩抿了抿唇，点点头。  
“是我。”

无边的沉默蚕食着时间，也在蚕食着两人之间的距离。朱一龙不敢相信，这个家伙居然完好无损的出现在自己眼前，可整整三年时间这么久，他去哪儿了……，现在是2018年，9月17日，他穿越了一层时空掉落在了这里，那白宇是从哪里来的，看样子不过二十出头，那他对自己的记忆是从哪里来的？

白宇向他走近，坐在他对面。平静的看着他，这下就不像是个十几岁的混小子，而是那个让他日思夜想终究决定放下不去想的爱人。

“对不起，我一时也说不清。”  
白宇挠挠头。

“你，现在多大？”朱一龙闷闷问了一句。

“身体是19岁，我的记忆是28岁。”  
白宇说完，轻轻叹了口气，  
“身体可以随意更换，但是记忆会一直累加。”

“你……从哪儿来的？”朱一龙有些心虚的问道，白宇苦笑着说到，“你知道时隙吧？”

“……”朱一龙点头又摇头。

“我们的时空在一条单向的轴上，时间只能向前不能向后。人只能被推着不可抗拒的衰老，死亡，失去一切。但在某一种契机下，这个空间的轴被延伸至另一个方向，甚至密铺了成了一张网，网又延伸出多个层面形成一个立体……，你做的每个选择，都  
会在这个立体内产生一个平行时空，或者是未来，或者是过去。无穷无尽……”

“如果从你个体来看…你经历的路径就是一棵无限延伸的……二叉树？”

“对。”  
白宇说完，眼神里充满兴奋的光。

朱一龙本来还觉得他是白宇，现在听来却觉得像扯淡，他一定是脑子晕了，睡一觉就好了。叹了口气说道，  
“……那，敢问阁下您从哪个枝头来？”

“我记不清了，但我知道那一定不是对的时空……”白宇说完愣了一会儿，才继续说，  
“每一次跳跃时隙就会产生新的空间，但是墒也在不断增大，时间的颗粒也会变得粗粝，混乱也会越来越多，说简单点，就是枝杈上的时间过得越来越快，所处时空中的不可控的因素越来越多，环境也越来越动荡，到达临界时，空间时间最终都会发生坍缩……”

“坍缩为一条主轴？”  
朱一龙平静说着，手上却已经开始冒冷汗。白宇点点头，认真说道，  
“盒子打开之前，我们可以选择无数次，可以在各个时隙纵情跳跃，享受不同的人生，遇到不同的人。可盒子一旦打开，我们就只能接受当前的一切，生死顺逆都只有一种结果，既然如此不如赌一把。”

“你想找一条最完美的人生轨迹？”朱一龙问道。

“……对。”

“……疯了吧？”  
朱一龙差点被他这个回答气死，就为了这种自私自利的理由消失这么久吗？混账东西！他决定把白宇刚才说的一切当做胡话。他不会信这些莫名其妙的话，或者说因为恐惧而不愿意信。甚至开始对白宇的身份起了怀疑，没准儿就是个中二病，一定是天气太冷，脑子冻的不清醒。自己也是蠢，这不过是糊涂的一场梦罢了。

眼前这个神经病一定只是恰巧和白宇他相似罢了，又碰巧知道开水不能冲药而已。总之，赶紧把人送走最省事，省得麻烦！他收起了之前和善的面孔，起身去了卧室找出一件毯子扔给了白宇。白宇有些发懵，  
“怎么了？”

“你，睡外屋。明天请你速速离开，晚安。”

“等等！”

“不然我就报警。”朱一龙淡然说道，治这种中二小孩最拿手的办法就是报警。


	4. robbery

[robbery]

"滴——滴——滴——……"  
闹钟又响了，朱一龙这次猛地坐起身来抓起手机就看时间。依旧是8点的闹钟，日期则是：2018年，9月18日，晴，14℃-30℃。一丝颓丧情绪漫了上来。他依然停留在这个时空里，那就意味着又要面临一年前的“新”事情，“新”环境。他轻手轻脚从卧室里出来，发现沙发上没人，毯子也叠的整整齐齐。

人走了？

朱一龙心想这小子还算听话，刚想松口气就看到玄关处传来了开锁的声音，接着门开了一条缝，从外面伸进来了一只脚。朱一龙听着门的动静，静静候着。果然是白宇，这小子提着一份白粥还有两根油条。他倒不把自己当外人，提着东西鞋都不换就走进来，把东西放在桌子上后，把钥匙还给他，冲他一笑，  
“早晨起来要饿死我了…你家里什么吃的都没有，我就下去买了些，油条白粥茶叶蛋，不介意吧？”

“……”  
朱一龙默默摇摇头，他也只在这个时空里待了一天，怎么会准备食物。白粥油条茶叶蛋，对他而言勉强凑合能吃而已。眼前这家伙如果真的是白宇，一定知道自己跟本不喜欢这些味道清淡的食物，他由此断定这家伙是冒牌货。当然，他不知道现在的白宇只能买这些。两百块，还剩一百八，得支撑到下次时隙打开的时候还不知道要过多久呢。

“我以为我醒来，你又会走呢。”  
朱一龙拉开椅子坐了进去，白宇将袋子解开，给他递了勺子和筷子，有些不好意思的笑着说道，  
“我没处去，在下一次时隙开启前，我只能呆在这儿。”

又来了，说的有板有眼的，要说时隙旅行他才是第一受害者吧。写好的稿子被这该死的时隙抹的一干二净，平静的生活变得波澜不宁，好不容易处理干净的同事关系又要重来一遍，想想都烦。白宇见他没什么食欲，又起身去厨房寻找可以调味的食物。

朱一龙晃了一下神，三年前，或者更早前两人刚确立关系的时候，白宇恨不得把他捧在手心里，为他下厨，也像这样生怕自己吃不习惯做的菜，总要去厨房里翻找各种调味品；早晨一起上班，下班后还会给他各种各样的小惊喜；可是后来又因为什么两人渐行渐远……直到最后，白宇失去了一切踪迹。他在那个时空报了警，却仍旧杳无音讯。

“你一会儿去哪里？”朱一龙问道。  
“没处去啊。”白宇的声音从厨房传出。  
“备用钥匙，在玄幻的柜子里，你可以拿着。”

白宇忽然从厨房探头出来，十九岁的面容果然年轻又阳光，眼睛亮亮的看着他，  
“真的吗？不赶我走了？”  
“你不是没处去么……就先待着吧。反正……”

反正至少可以待到这个空间的自己回来。朱一龙临走时给白宇留了一些钱，看着对方愣住的神情，他连忙转身一边换鞋一边自顾自地说道，  
“昨天我给你洗衣服时候发现你只有两百块现金……按你说的下次不知道什么时候才能回去，就先用这些抵挡一下吧。”  
说完把钱往他手里一塞，借口说要迟到了，出门夺路而逃。

  
白宇在玄幻处愣了好一会儿，才想起来去收桌子上的餐盒，他知道朱一龙不爱吃味淡的食物，所以他顺便买了一小包榨菜。不过只有两百块，唉，得去银行改一下卡的密码，看看里面有没有钱。他这么想着，心里却很痛，昨天见到朱一龙的一瞬间他的心脏几乎要停跳。他用了三年时间，从一个个时隙穿越，在一个一个平行时空中穿梭，他完全顾不上这样做的可能后果，哪怕是毁了那个平行时空他都不在乎。他就是为了找到他，找到活生生的，会说会笑会冲他瞪眼撇嘴，对他不耐烦的那个人。不经意间抬起头发现镜中的自己，那个有着十九岁身体的自己，眼中又溢出了泪水。

“啊……年轻可真是动不动就会哭，会被他笑话啊……”  
白宇笑着擦去眼角的水光，深吸了一口气，找到那把备用钥匙，出门时他转头看了一眼门楣的报箱，上面还有一把钥匙，多少落了些灰尘，像是放了一段时间的样子。他曾经有个坏习惯，出门总是不带钥匙，朱一龙担心他进不去家门便总会将一把备用钥匙放在门楣上，久而久之成了习惯。虽然他失踪后朱一龙搬了家，但看来这个习惯还是没改。

  
白宇修改了卡的密码查了查余额。嗯，不错，还有几万块，可以支撑比较久了，他取了三千现金揣在身上以备万一。拿出卡正要离开，突然听到旁边的银行大厅传来一阵喧闹声，紧接着是一阵噼里啪啦的电流过载的警报声，他转头去看，发现是一群蒙面的持枪歹徒正在大厅里叫嚣。他们本来想搞坏工作人员的电子门禁，结果搞崩了银行的电力系统，所有电子门自动反锁。

他被困在了ATM机这里。可歹徒们压根没注意到他，他们有枪，倒完全不怕被反锁。白宇叹了口气，看来这个时空的墒也在增大…得想办法离开这儿，可别在这儿歇菜了。不一会儿他就听到了外面的警笛声，这一声警报没吓到他，却吓到了大厅的匪徒，人质们蜷缩在一起，像羊一样被四处驱赶，白宇看得出这帮家伙是有经验的，反复让人质变换位置，就是为了不让他们聚堆而始终处于恐惧中。这个场景……刚想在哪一个时空里见到过？正瞎琢磨着，一名匪徒注意到了他，向他举起了枪。

  
朱一龙今天又被老编辑扯去开了一上午会，到中午才结束。他脑袋都要炸了，路过大办公区忽然发现大家都聚在公共区投影仪附近看新闻，还有不少人在刷微博，窃窃私语声零星传出“人质”，“学生”之类的词，他倒没怎么在意。忽然有人喊了句，  
“妈呀！劫匪真的有枪！”

朱一龙也凑了过去。发现与警方对峙的劫匪劫持的不是别人，正是早晨那个给他买白粥油条的家伙。他想给对方打电话，才想起来那小子连手机都没有。警方也出动了武警在周围待命，周围的同事像是看电视剧一样看着新闻的直播，有的甚至端着瓜子花生凑过来。他顾不得请假，立刻抓起外套冲下楼跳进了车里。

这小子真是会惹麻烦！

他这么说着，车速也飚到了一百二。手机里的画面依旧是两方对峙的局面，白宇暂时应该不会受到威胁。警方冲歹徒喊话，却听不到对方的回应。眼看快要事发地，交通也拥堵起来，这样大的事肯定要实行交通管制，他把车停到一边，跳下车奔了过去。

  
白宇被那人卡着脖子拖来拽去，困得直打哈欠。那匪徒有点懵，“小子你不怕吗？”  
白宇点点头，“怕。”  
匪徒手下又用了些力气，将枪口哆哆嗦嗦的对准了他的太阳穴，“你这是怕的样子吗？！”  
白宇有些为难，从那么多时隙穿过来什么惨烈的事他都见过了，这还真不算什么。他假装抖了抖腿，又耸了耸肩转头问道，“现在我有点怕了……”  
“……找死吧你？”

碰的一声枪响震蒙了朱一龙，他冲过警方拉起的警戒线疯了一样的向银行跑去，警察都扯不回来。他远远看到匪徒劫持着的那家伙逐渐弯下身去，不会吧？这么寸？他脚下有些发软，耳边也出现了耳鸣。再仔细一看，👮的枪口硝烟痕迹还未散，开枪的是警察，那名匪徒摇晃着身子倒了下去。白宇安然无恙，只是腿站麻了，他想蹲一会儿而已。

持枪匪徒被当场击毙一名，剩下六名被生擒，无人质死伤。警方对一共三十名人质录了口供核对了身份才将他们放行，白宇是重点询问对象。不仅仅因为被歹徒劫持，还因为他过于冷静，看起来不过十几岁的样子，总觉得总有点不太对劲儿。

“家长呢？”警察一边做记录一边问道。  
“上班儿去了。”白宇撒谎眼皮都不撩。  
“哪个单位的？”👮又问了一句，“孩子出这么大事儿，家长问都不问？心可忒大了……”

“呃……他们，他们出差忙，特别忙……我一年都不一定能见他们一面。”白宇没想到👮问这么一句，连忙假装自己是留守儿童可劲儿卖惨。

“那你得联系他们，他们出面来警局才能带你走。”  
“我都十九岁了，因为这事儿上新闻还不够现眼的，您还让我爹妈来这是干嘛啊……”

“你说十九我们就信你啊？身份证呢？我看看。”  
👮不依不饶，白宇这次彻底没气儿了，耷拉着眼垂头丧气。忽然看到一个人费劲的拨开警察向自己跑来，是朱一龙。他眼珠一转，大声喊了句，  
“哥！”

朱一龙愣了一下，👮也转头看他，冷眼扫了三圈，将笔记又翻了一页，看来这是准备也给他录口供，  
“亲戚啊？身份证我看一下……朱一龙？不是亲兄弟啊？”

朱一龙一路跑的气喘吁吁刚说了俩字，“表兄…”  
白宇立刻接了话茬，“堂兄弟！”

👮掂了掂朱一龙的身份证，“什么兄弟？”  
两人各自用余光看了看对方，异口同声喊道，  
“堂兄弟。”  
“表兄弟！”  
“……”  
“……”  
朱一龙白了白宇一眼，白宇也啧了一声，怎么一点默契都没有呢？

“……得嘞，您二位跟我们也走一趟吧。咱们去局里坐下来喝杯水冷静冷静，再掰扯你们俩的关系。这么乱呢？”  
👮皱了皱眉，将朱一龙的身份证扣了下来。俩人一起坐上了警车，朱一龙坐在车里长长舒了口气，活到这么大还真坐了趟出公差的警车，感觉还真是不一样。白宇坐在后座中央，前座开车的警察是个话唠，还一个劲儿念叨，  
“今儿礼拜二，你这孩子怎么在路上晃悠啊，别人家孩子都上学去了。”

“……我这不是突然有急事么。”白宇满脸堆笑。  
“有什么事？那个当哥的知道吗？”  
👮这个问题是问朱一龙的，朱一龙还在愣神，没听清，“啊？”

“嗬…你们这兄弟俩，现认的吧？”  
👮说完，车子拐进了警局大院。朱一龙发现跟着自己一起回来的还有自己的车，白宇看了嘿嘿一笑，  
“你们这么好心，还把我哥的车一起拖回来？”

👮哼了一声说道，  
“刚才实行道路管制，你哥的车不仅停在禁停区，还压了黄线。这车是人家交警一大队给你拖回来的。一会儿我先验你这个身份证，没问题就去交罚款领车。好了，两位下车吧。”

“……”  
朱一龙无言以对，今天这一天可真是“惊喜”重重，没一件顺心的事。白宇见他一直黑着脸，也不敢招惹，悄无声息的下车等着他。

“哥，对不起，害你被罚款了。”  
白宇见👮还没走，小声的认真道歉。他想朱一龙应该趁机骂自己一顿，自己再顶几句嘴就可以转为熊孩子管教不周的家庭内部纠纷，这样警察应该嫌麻烦就不会再刁难了吧。他实在演不出害怕，但内疚和委屈，他信手拈来，曾经靠着装可怜没少占对方“便宜”。

“……无所谓，你没事就好。”  
朱一龙摇摇头说道。白宇一听不乐意了，碰了碰他的肩小声提醒道，  
“你不能这么快原谅我……你得骂我两句，那大哥才不会怀疑。”

“……？我骂你干什么？”朱一龙有些纳闷。  
“那……你看我给你闯多大祸啊，你不得生气吗？我害你被直播，害你被扣车，被罚款。你不得骂我一顿么？”

“……那…你真要我指责你？”朱一龙看着他，认真的问道。

“嗯。你说我一顿，那话唠👮才不会再刁难我们，到时候就放我们走了。”

  
“白宇，你回去吧。”  
朱一龙低着头看着地面，低声说道，白宇脸上嬉皮笑脸的表情瞬间消失了。他呆呆看着朱一龙，那一声白宇听着生硬又冰冷，像是一个陌生人的名字。他瞬间明白，朱一龙压根没信他昨天说过的一个字，一个字都没信，怎么可能回得去，那么多条时间轴，每条轴上有无数个平行时空，没一个选择都会衍生出一个时空，这是一个无限膨胀的暗空间。

“…我回哪儿去……我根本也不可能回到原来的空间，我在时隙里穿越了三年……回不去的。”

白宇苦笑着说道。三年，朱一龙猛地抬头看向他，目光里全是不可置信。


	5. silence

［silence］

𓅩 𓅪 𓅫 𓅭 𓅮 𓅯

  
警局临近下班时间，大厅里闲散人也很多。白宇看着墙上的挂钟，分针正在一点一点向着12的位置靠过去，三格，两格，一格…六点整的整点报时响了起来。朱一龙一直看着对面的窗口，户籍警员正在对他的身份证进行核查，警察也在不时抬头看向他们。

“你的证件……目前看来没问题。”  
警察将证件递给他时有些迟疑，朱一龙当然觉察的出来，对方粗粝的手指捻着证件边缘似乎在和他拉扯。朱一龙眉头微蹙，“不介意的话，请您松手。”

  
“一周前你去哪儿了？”警察忽然问道。  
“？”朱一龙有些纳闷。

警察见他一头雾水的模样，又多说了两句，“之前你母亲通报了一起失踪案，失踪的人就是你。不过你既然回来了，这边核查也无误，那我们就准备销案……”

“等一下！”  
朱一龙打断了警方，他瞄了瞄白宇，发现他也愣在那里，看来也不知情。他想了想，有些不确定的问道，“在这个时空里，我才是失踪的那一个？”

“什么？”警察被他这个问题问懵了，他急着下班挥挥手打发了两个人，“先去交罚款，把车领回去再琢磨你们俩的事吧。明天……”

滴答……滴答……

  
朱一龙听到了警察说话声中间杂的钟表声，白宇明显也听到了，四下看着寻找着声源。大厅忽然变得㤞寂，声音变得空旷，他周围的一切都在远离他，视野变得扭曲，四周也暗了下来，他下意识的抓住了白宇的衣袖，像是怕他突然消失一样。耳所闻，目所及只有挂在正中央的那一只圆形的钟表。

“……和你确认一下身份…听到了吗？”  
警察的说话声再度撞入耳中，朱一龙晃过神来，额头一层细汗。白宇低头看了看自己被对方攥的有些发红的手臂也不敢吱声，他明白了，眼前的这个朱一龙并不属于这里。

他和他一样，在某个契机下，穿过了不同的时隙却来到了一个时空，这个几率有多低他是知道的，整整三年他不间断的寻找、穿越，才有这么一次。下一次，可能又要经历几年？甚至几十年？几百年？…或者永远在可估量的时间范围内…

永远见不到。

两人从警局出来，天已经黑了，像是忽然到了深秋，枯叶片片砸在身上？白宇望着走在他前面的朱一龙，生怕跟不上那人的脚步紧紧跟着，一步一步…

朱一龙忽然感觉背后一暖，转身发现是白宇贴了过来。这一天下来已经折腾的他完全没脾气了，抬手拍了拍白宇蓬松的黑发，轻声说了句，  
“走吧，回家。”

“哥，对不起。”  
白宇的声音闷闷的从身后传来，一瞬间让他想起来与白宇曾经的时光，两人发生争执时白宇总会柔柔软软的抱着他说对不起，委屈的目光让他舍不得发火。白宇的手臂围着他的腰，暖暖的，令他安心。

回去的时候，两人一路沉默，白宇也觉得有些累了，靠在座位里打着盹。朱一龙调低了音乐的声音，又将外套给他盖上。路上似乎总有意外发生，塞车，追尾各种各样的事故。他逐渐相信白宇说过的话，错的时空墒在不断累积增大，所有的一切都在逐渐崩坏，像是警告一样，催着他们离开。这个枝桠快要枯萎了。

可是明明，才刚刚见到他。

  
白宇洗过澡出来，发现台子旁边给他准备了温水。洗衣机又在隆隆的转动，沙发上的毯子也收起来了，看来他不用睡沙发了。朱一龙抱着手臂靠在墙边，喃喃说道，  
“我找了你两年。”

“……”白宇擦着头发，不知道该怎么回答，只好点点头。

“我报了警，又去询问你的朋友，联系你的家人……大家却突然都像是不认识你一样……，我一遍一遍求证，寻访……，我父母以为我疯了，我的生活也被搞的一塌糊涂，混乱，动荡是我的每一天。直到第三年，我放弃了，我安慰自己你只是厌倦了这段关系，逃走了。我搬了家……”  
朱一龙平静的语调听不出情绪，不过字字句句之中白宇听得出冰面破裂的声音，冰下面是汹涌的河流。朱一龙抬头看了他一眼，轻轻笑了一下，  
“说来也巧，当我真的决定放弃的时候，世界也平静了。真是讽刺……”

“哥…”  
白宇轻声叫他，温柔又委屈，依旧是熟悉的感觉。他信了，他信眼前这个头发挂着水珠的男孩是白宇。白宇向他走近，他没有躲；白宇拥抱他，他没有推开；白宇亲吻他的额头，他没有拒绝。

白宇可以在时隙间看到那些迅速生长的枝芽，他知道这是自己的选择所产生的新时空。有的向前，有的向后。在这些错综的枝芽之间，他不停地跳跃。他曾伫立在街头，茫然间见到过子孙绕膝，却年老蹉跎的自己；也在另一个时空里，见到过同样稚嫩青葱的朱一龙，在光影层叠的树影里望着他，目光充满好奇。

抑或是他拥有青春的身体和记忆，而对方却已经垂垂老去，他立在病床边，像是局外人一样默默望着爱人，等爱人的胸口不再起伏，双眼不再睁开，周围环绕的亲属开始哭泣时，他才想起来该离开了。

他恐惧，害怕，不甘心，却始终没能找到一个两全的方案，两人始终不能相守着平静走下去。他一次又一次开启时空之旅，拖着逐渐疲惫的脚步不断寻找，可位于末端的枝芽相比主干而言都在逐渐枯萎，枝芽上托载的空间和时间都在缓慢坍缩。主轴上的分针转动一格，枝芽上的某个时空可能就已经过了一天；距离更远的，可能过去了几年，几十年；再远一些的，可能已经过完了所有自然年，收束为了一个点。时空线正在缓慢的收束，而他，正处在一个逐渐萎缩的时空里。

“……今天我可以抱着你睡吗？只想抱抱你。”  
白宇在他耳边呢喃，像是撒娇，又像是恳求。

“好。”

安静的夜里，白宇听着身边人平静的呼吸，收紧了拥抱对方的手臂。温柔的轻声念着哥哥啊，哥哥……

朱一龙睡的安稳，月光从窗外照入，落在他微微蹙着的眉上，笔直的鼻梁上，轻轻抿着的唇上。白宇悄悄凑过去，在那双微凉的唇上贴了贴。


	6. jump

［jump］

那张本来冷清清的床，三年来朱一龙是习惯的。昨天忽然身边多了一个人，他不习惯了。那人搂着他的腰，紧密的贴着他的后背，温软的呼吸擦过侧颈的皮肤。难眠的夜晚，那三年来他本来也是习惯的，可昨天他不再习惯了，香甜的睡眠让他早晨醒来时甚至有些慌乱。

他坐在床边，屏着呼吸仔细听屋外的动静，直到听到有人走动他才舒了口气。白宇在门外轻轻敲门问道，“哥哥，早餐你想吃什么？”  
“……什么都可以。”  
朱一龙轻声回应了一句，嘴角勾起了笑。周三，他得先去请假，再去修电脑还得去警局销案，事情可真不少。那白宇今天做什么呢？白宇以前是做什么工作的呢？三年了他都有些忘记了。早餐是腊肉炒饭，桌子上摆着白宇早晨下楼买的食材。朱一龙笑着冲厨房里正在煎蛋的白宇说道，  
“你身上就那么点钱，别瞎折腾了。”  
“我昨天去取钱了，那张卡还挺给面子，里面还有些钱。足够……”白宇笑着回应，没有转身看他。

“省着点花，别到时候没了。”  
“到什么时候？”白宇转头问他，他也愣了一下。

“哥你希望我走吗？我好不容易找到你，你舍得让我离开吗？”白宇将煎锅放下，向他走来。朱一龙忽然涌上了没来由的心慌，白宇越靠越近。

“哥，你说话。”  
白宇比他高一点，两人正面相迎，朱一龙要略微抬眸才能迎上他的目光。可现在，白宇就伫立在他身前，微低着头直直看着他，等待他的回答。朱一龙稍稍侧开身绕过了他。

“你…你今天要是没什么事，吃过早饭就陪我去修电脑。下午再陪我去警局一趟。”朱一龙岔开了话题，白宇笑了笑，  
“好啊，去哪儿都行。你说去哪儿我都陪你。”

今天他的车限号，两人只好辗转在地铁里，为了避免被挤成肉饼，两人错过了上班的早高峰。有的线路老旧了些，连安全屏障门都没有。白宇提着他的电脑包挡在迎风的一侧，攥着他外套的一角将人向身边扯拽。朱一龙拗不过他，只好服从的退后半步贴在他身侧。直到出站白宇仍旧没撒手。

“哥，我感觉好久都没和你一起出来逛一逛了。”  
白宇轻声说了一句，笑脸迎着秋日暖阳。

“……的确是很久了。”  
朱一龙轻叹一口气说道，悄悄看了一眼白宇被秋风吹乱的头发，向阳的发绺微微泛着深棕色，他忍不住多看一眼，再多看一眼。看那人转头望着他，嘴角勾着淡淡微笑，嘴唇开合间说道，  
“哥，你真好看。”  
“……神经病。”

  
工作人员帮忙导出了所有数据后将电脑返厂了，正在填写联系信息时，朱一龙盯着地址栏愣了好一会儿神，该写哪里？写现在的住址吗？笔尖在纸上勾画着，他留了现在的公司地址，联系方式他也写的是公司前台的座机。工作人员提示道，先生，联系方式最好写您的个人联系方式。前台这种不一定联系的到。

“这个电话一定可以打通。”  
朱一龙说完将笔还给了对方。两人离开商店又得去警局报备销案。路过了一家便利店，临门的柜台上摆着售卖钥匙扣的展架。白宇立刻凑了上去，买了两枚一模一样的钥匙扣递给了他一枚。

其实，那钥匙扣一点特色都没有，就是普通的旅游纪念品，嵌入一张地标风景照再双面压两片玻璃片，粗糙又没诚意。但他还是收下了。  
“你买这个干什么？这么丑。”

“凑合用吧，别太挑剔嘛。作为标记。如果我们在这个时空分别，又有幸在下一个时空相遇，这个就是标记。”

朱一龙轻笑了一声，“多此一举吧，我见了你就能认出来还用得着这个吗？”

白宇轻声笑了摇摇头说道，  
“哥哥你说的不对哦。每个时空都是一个完整的世界，那里可能没有我，或者已经爱过而不得，不得不放弃哥哥独自蹉跎的我，再或者是因为笨拙而伤害哥哥的我，也有可能是……根本不会爱哥哥的我…。当然我也可能遇到讨厌我的你，彼此彻底为陌生人的你，或者是根本不会爱我的你。”

朱一龙望着白宇，看他将那枚简陋钥匙扣的挂环扭开，将自己的钥匙挂了上去。又看他抬头望着自己，  
“现在的这个我找了你三年。以后如果我们在时隙里分开，我还是会找你，这个就是我们的身份认证。”

  
“傻子，那要很久啊。”  
“才三年而已。”  
“如果你在枝桠上的时空里呢？那有可能要耗费你的一生啊。”朱一龙又劝道。  
“经历过几次也就习惯了。”白宇憨憨的笑了一声。  
“所以说你傻啊。”

  
今天的警局很安静，朱一龙走进警务大厅的时候，发现昨天那位老警察很严肃的看着自己，身边坐着一位沉默的中年女性。女性抬头看向了他，暗淡的眼眸中闪过一丝光彩，不像是欣喜而像是惊恐。那熟悉的面孔是他的母亲，可母亲疏离惊恐的表情再次让他怀疑自己的身份。母亲喃喃说道，  
“你不该…”

“？”朱一龙有些恍惚，白宇也愣住了。

“你们不该……”母亲连连摇头，躲在了警察身后。警察也有些纳闷，连忙翻来报案记录册子问道，  
“女士，女士您仔细回想一下。这位朱一龙先生的确是您一周前向我们报案的失踪者，您平复一下情绪仔细看一下呢？”

女子木讷的摇头，大滴的泪滚出了眼眶，一个劲儿的重复着，“我知道他回不来的！当时我亲眼看着的，他不该出现在这里。他不该……”

动荡再一次出现，所有人都停下了手里的工作望向了他们。警局外的车流也像是戛然而止，朱一龙只能听得到墙上钟表的滴答声。  
滴答…滴答…滴答……

白宇警觉了起来，女子擦着眼角的淚，“你抛下我们走的又狠又绝……”

看来这个时空的自己，不仅仅是失踪那么简单。警察直接问道，是自杀了吗？女子沉默的点头，随后扭身不再去看。朱一龙耳边嗡嗡的耳鸣声逐渐变强，眼前似乎出现了一道亮光，因为什么要自杀？什么坎过不去啊？他纳闷的想，有些害怕的看向白宇，却发现白宇肩头停着一只扑闪着翅膀的蓝闪蝶。

又来了？

门外逐渐变得混乱，不断有人涌入。人潮将他们裹挟，女子在人群中隐去了身影，他连忙去追，想去问个究竟。刚伸脚出去却一脚踩空，脚下明明还是平整的地面，却无法落脚。

“白宇！”  
他伸手去拽白宇的衣袖，可对方却像是轻飘无知觉一般。

“小白！！小白！”  
他冲对方慌忙大喊，白宇似乎听到了什么，望向了他，也是一脸惊恐。时隙，难道这次只为他一个人打开了吗？开什么玩笑！身下越来越沉，他在下坠，伸手去抓却只抓得到那闪蝶双翅上的粉尘。人群越来越拥挤，白宇终于察觉到了他，向他伸出手来，

“……！……！…！”  
白宇的喊声被周围的风声搅散，朱一龙什么都听不到。他忽然看到白宇抓着钥匙扣向他摇晃，他下意识的按紧了装钥匙的衣兜。风声越来越大，他恍然间回头似乎看到了这个时空所在的枝桠正在坍缩，时间线在收束，刚刚建立起来的一切正在迅速的垮塌。白宇的身影越来越浅，蝴蝶也越来越多，扑簌簌的绕着他，纷乱的挡在眼前。他睁不开眼，心口的疼痛让他喊不出声。

  
“嘭！”  
他重重的摔在了地上。

“滴滴滴滴……”  
闹钟响了，他想都不用想，一定又是八点。窗外是个晴天，湛蓝的天万里无云。他翻身去看手机，2015年9月17日，8点02分。一个在他记忆里早就模糊的年份，他立刻爬起身子翻找衣兜里的东西，钥匙，手机都在，他终于摸到了那个丑陋的钥匙扣才松了口气。

这个时空……会有白宇吗？自己又是什么身份？他完全摸不清楚。忽然门外传来了敲门声，  
“小朱，醒咯吗？”  
是母亲，听着感觉情绪比较稳定，看来这个时空自己没出什么意外。他理了理情绪走出卧室去。

“妈，我昨天干嘛了？”朱一龙说道。  
“你昨天，和同事聚餐喝醉了，我这不就来看看你。你一直睡到现在呢。我给你请假了，你再休息休息。”

“谢谢。”朱一龙点点头木讷的道了谢，他有些疲惫。他已经在三个时空过了三个从八点开始的各种事情乱七八糟拥塞的一天，实在太累了。他重新躺会了床上，思考着下一步怎么办，白宇呢？是不是也离开了那个即将崩坏的时空？离开后他去了哪里呢？能不能找到自己……

借着阳光的温柔他忽然想起了白宇微翘的发尾和闪着棕金色光泽的发丝。他将那钥匙扣握在手里，翻了个身蜷缩着抱紧了双膝，他催自己快快睡去，趁现在还记着对方兴许在梦里还可以相遇。在淡淡的泪眼迷蒙中，他再度陷入沉睡。清冷的床，又迎来了孤独的他。


	7. trigger

［trigger］

  
白宇寥寥几句让他大致明白，每一个时空里，他大概只会看到对方，并不能看到自己。可是会遇到什么样的白宇呢？这个时空的白宇认识自己吗？记得自己吗？是爱自己的那一个吗？

朱一龙整理好后匆匆离开了家。母亲在身后追问他，发生什么事啊？去哪里啊？他来不及回应。他该去哪里？白宇会出现在哪里？他翻出手机，却发现手机里面一张白宇的照片都没有。只有那枚钥匙扣还在他手里，一枚非常普通的钥匙扣。

倘若找不到，难道要在这个时空里一直停留吗？过完没有他的一生？朱一龙心里漫上了不太好的想法，他在想上一个时空的自己是不是为了寻找白宇而意外落入，又无法挣脱便自绝了？不可能吧…每个时空都是独立的，怎么会那么巧呢？

无意间他到了白宇的母校，校园里一片安宁，学生们三两在校园漫步说笑。他呆呆望着，忽然想到了自己与白宇相识的过程。当时他负责跟访一部先锋话剧的主创团队，里面的主要负责人之一就是白宇，那时白宇还没有毕业。两人本来也只是工作上的联系，无非是些行程安排，时间表之类的校对以及采访内容的沟通。可有一天，白宇主动给他发了消息，约他一起出来吃饭看电影，他同意了。两人在工作时间外的第一次见面尴尬又好笑，白宇的青涩让他也有些紧张。他们没有去电影院，而是去了私人影咖，白宇选择了一部老电影，《时空旅行别的妻子》。

“要是我穿越了，可不要这样赤身裸体。”  
白宇笑着说完转头看他。他被逗笑，却迎上忽然凑近的对方。他似乎听到对方说了什么，硕大的宽幅幕布挡在自己眼前，电影已经结束，可他还意犹未尽，白宇轻轻碰了碰他的手，  
“哥，走吧，我们去吃点东西。”  
两人第一次约在一家很安静的茶餐厅，白宇点了馄饨面线，他点了冰茶和肠粉。其实他不饿，只是被白宇那股横冲直撞的莽劲儿勾的有点好奇。他了解到白宇是北方人，爱吃面食，也知道他是家里的独生子。手腕上有一条纤细的链子，款式很温和，闪着光很好看。他故意问道，“女朋友给你选的？”  
“什么？”白宇拿着筷子的手愣在半空。  
“这条手链，看起来不像是你自己会买的款式。”  
“哦…这个是我妈妈给我选的。什么女朋友，我没有。”白宇摸了摸鼻子讪笑两声。

  
之后两人频繁的一起相约看电影，看话剧，看展览。到后来，白宇约他一起出去旅行，只有他们两个人的旅行。在雪野环抱的高山上，白宇吻了他。  
在酒店里，两人体验了第一次，白宇虽然青涩，但很温柔。  
“哥，我比你小两岁……，你会不会嫌我幼稚啊？”  
白宇抱着他撒娇，“你会不会中途反悔？然后偷偷消失呢？”  
朱一龙摇头，“你不走，我就不走。”  
“真的吗？哥你不会骗我的吧。”白宇抱着他。  
“现在的我说这些肯定不是骗你的。以后这些话做不做效我可不保证。”  
他故意逗弄白宇，白宇压着他的手，深深吻他……

  
可后来，消失的是白宇，他在那个时空里守了三年。现在是2015年，大概是他们两人初遇的那一年。如果不出意外的话，他应该可以接到主编的电话。果然，没多一会儿主编的电话就打了过来。  
“小朱，这边有一个先锋话剧团的跟访任务想让你跟一下，明天你开公司，我跟你详细聊聊。”

“……好的。”朱一龙站在校门口望着校园。挂掉电话后，他决定进去看一看。留下身份信息后保安放了行。他按照在自己原本时空里的记忆找到了白宇他们上课排戏的教学楼，进了教学楼挨个教室寻过去。他走的很慢，认真的看着每一间教室。终于在楼道尽头看到了熟悉的那个人。

青涩的脸庞，傻乎乎的笑。不过不是冲着他的，而是对着一个女孩。女孩拉着他的手，是恋人吧。白宇说的果然没错，他在这个时空遇到的白宇，是不会爱自己的那一个。男孩留意到了他转头看他。  
“找人？”  
“对。”  
“找谁？”  
“……你。”朱一龙轻笑了一声，他安慰自己这很正常，这只是一个平行时空罢了，自己本来不属于这里，这个时空的白宇不会爱自己也很正常。可是，还是痛。  
“找我有什么事？”  
“……呃，我……我负责跟访你们的这一出话剧。你是负责人吗？”

他极力克制自己想要触碰对方的冲动，白宇抓过他的手机将自己的号码存了进去。他看了一眼，发现果然没变，一直是那个号码，忽然眼前一阵头晕。白宇当然也看出他的一些异样，以为他身体不舒服。又是端水又是倒茶，  
“你怎么了？不舒服吗？歇一会儿吧，来，坐过来。”  
朱一龙坐过去挨在他身侧，看着台下正在努力排练的学生，刚才那个女孩也在排练，现在正在慷慨激昂的说着台词。朱一龙指了指那个女孩问道，  
“那是你女朋友吗？”  
“…还不是呢。”白宇笑了笑，低头看朱一龙递来的名片，笑着说道，  
“你应该比我大，我叫你哥好吧？”  
“好。你今年多大？”  
“二十二岁。怎么了哥？”  
“没什么。”

朱一龙摇摇头，他想知道白宇为何会以十九岁的身体在时隙间跳跃，因为什么会将自己的记忆锁在十九岁的身体里呢？下戏后，学生们纷纷散了，刚才那个女孩蹦蹦跳跳走来约白宇去吃午饭。白宇笑着看他，“哥走吧，一起去吃饭？”  
“……”朱一龙望着白宇身边的女孩摇摇头。“不了，我……”

“别啊，哥一起走吧。以后咱们少不了要沟通，来啊，一起去吃饭嘛。”白宇说完就要勾他的肩膀，却被他慌乱间一把推开。白宇脸上有些难堪，女孩也有点纳闷，白宇的难堪逐渐转为了冷淡，有点冷淡的说了句，“那算了。以后有事联系吧，我们先去上课了。”  
“嗯。”朱一龙点点头。

他望着逐渐远去的两人，独自坐在空荡荡的教室里。不一会儿手机收到了白宇的短信息，  
［哥，对不起，我刚才不该那么对你。］  
他也回复了白宇，［没关系］  
没多一会儿又收到了白宇的回复，［ ⊙ω⊙］  
一个看起来有点傻的字符表情逗得他笑出声来，白宇在向他卖乖讨饶，他笑笑回复了句，[好好上课。]

回复完消息他仍然望着屏幕，轻轻点了点那个傻乎乎的表情，他喜欢白宇，很喜欢，看到白宇他就会不由自主的深陷，可这个时空的白宇不属于他，他也只好放弃。但是该怎么离开呢，他有点没想明白，闪蝶的出现预示着时隙的开启，可闪蝶什么时候出现呢？他还没摸准时机，也没来得及问白宇。那一个白宇去哪里了呢？带着钥匙扣的那个家伙去哪一个时空辗转了呢？

他从学校里出来，有些茫然的望了望天空。不确定时隙如何开启，他只好等待。这样的情况，白宇等了多少次？失望了多少次？时间和他们两人开了个大玩笑，他们在上帝的左右手里辗转奔逃，在转动的轴线上彼此相忘相忆。他现在只能凭借着一些场景来模糊的回忆起过去的碎片，似真似幻的过去。

  
时间须臾间流逝，他还没意识到就已经到了下午，白宇的电话打了过来，约他一起吃晚饭说是要聊一聊这个话剧还有其他的一些事。他迟疑了一会儿，对面的白宇笑了，“哥，是不是耽误你的日程了？”  
“……没有。”  
“那，晚上七点半，校门口见？”  
“还有别人吗？”  
白宇愣了一下，“呃…就我……你不方便？”  
“方便。”朱一龙轻声笑了，答应了他的邀约。

会选哪一家餐厅呢，他胡思乱想着，到了校门口时看到了白宇，果然只有他自己。白宇冲他挥手，像是在向一个认识了很久的老朋友打招呼，“哥！这边儿！”，他快步迎了过去。

果然选择了那家茶餐厅，只不过这次白宇没有点馄饨面线，他却依旧选择了冰茶和肠粉。他留意到白宇的手腕上也戴着一条细细的链子，问道，  
“是妈妈给你选的吗？”  
白宇笑弯了眉眼，“是啊，哥你怎么知道？”  
“看起来很温婉，不像是男生会选择的款式。”  
“我本来不想戴的，可我妈就一个劲儿的说。我就只好戴上了。”  
“很体贴啊。”  
“谁？我吗？”白宇眨了眨眼。朱一龙续点了酒，度数不高，但后劲有点足。白宇惊讶的看着他，朱一龙扬了扬眉，一边倒酒一边说道，  
“22岁是成年人了，可以喝酒。”  
“哥，你明天不用上班吗？喝多了不好吧……”  
“只喝一点，没关系的。”

酒杯里摇晃着橙红色的液体，他心情很糟糕。眼前这个人明明是白宇，就是他，却又不是他。自己什么都不能做，只能干看着，看白宇接电话起温柔的让电话对面的人不要担心，又叮嘱对方早点休息，随后又给对方留了一个轻轻的吻。他想自己一定是表现出了不耐烦和嫉妒，白宇看向他的表情充满了担忧，  
“哥…你怎么了？你喝的有点多了，别喝了。”  
白宇伸手要夺他的杯子，他却紧紧抓着不放手。  
“哥，把杯子给我…哥？”  
“小白…”  
他哽了哽喉咙，只滚出了这两个字。白宇看了他好一会儿，叹了口气。

  
天光大亮时，朱一龙慌忙起身，第一件事就是看手机，距离闹钟响起还有半个小时，2015年9月18日。他睡在酒店标间里，旁边的单人床上也躺着一个人，只露出一个乱蓬蓬的小脑袋，似乎被吵醒了，头发胡乱蹭了蹭才露出一张困倦的小脸。  
“哥……你酒醒了……唉好困……”

“我昨天喝多了？”  
“可不是么……拖你走你还不走。问你住哪儿你就是不说……把你送酒店又担心你迷迷糊糊不清醒，别被人家把钱偷了……困死我了……”  
白宇说着打了个大哈欠，翻了个身裹在被子里又睡过去了。

“你直接离开也是可以的……”  
朱一龙说了一句，本来自己就不属于这个时空。  
“那就太缺德了……下次说什么也不让你喝酒了……”  
闷闷的声音从被子里传出来。

  
他收拾好东西，结了房费，又在白宇枕边放了一些钱。可又觉得这样似乎不太对劲，就收了起来。轻声打开房门后，他又转头看了看白宇，再多看一眼，再多一眼。他在那一瞬间终于明白上一个时空里的白宇为什么总是盯着他，哪怕他只离开一小会儿，白宇都要急的团团转。他笑白宇紧张过度，甚至还嫌他烦人，推都推不开。现在他也体会了白宇的心境。

那最早的那个时空，白宇为什么离开？之所以选择深夜独自消失，也是因为害怕被自己看到么？他站在门外，想象着白宇走之前会不会也像他这样，望着门里熟睡的自己，一遍一遍默念着再见？门的缝隙逐渐变得窄小，屋里的那个人沉沉睡着，还翻了个身，像孩子一样把被子团成一团拥在身前，乱蓬蓬的头发乱翘着，阳光在发尾上跳跃。他捏了捏衣兜里的钥匙扣。

“再见。”他深吸一口气，小声说了一句。

门的缝隙彻底消失了，他转身向外走去，消失在了酒店的楼道里，他要踏上他的时空之旅了。


	8. call me

［call me］

  
朱一龙从酒店离开先回了趟家，换了身衣服才去公司，主编和其他同事早就在会议室里等着他。刚刚落座手机忽然响了，他连忙调成震动模式，不多一会儿，手机又震了几下。是白宇的短信，问他安全到公司了没有，有没有迟到。他定了定神，才开始回复。所有显得亲近的字眼他一律不用，全部都换成了拗口的书面语。

白宇盯着手机上［承蒙关照。］四个字，本来正在喝水，结果没绷住差点喷出来。旁边的同学们凑了过来不小心瞥到，纷纷调侃这谁啊这么老土？还用这种文法发短信。白宇把手机一揣，眉毛一扬挑高了尾音回击道，  
“管得着么？”  
“这人谁啊？你哪个哥啊？来北京玩儿啊？”  
“哎，问这么清楚想干嘛啊你们，走开走开…背台词儿去。不然我把你的戏全删咯。”白宇不打算和他们贫嘴，故作严肃的威胁道。  
“得嘞！主创大人手握生杀大权，草民我冤哪。青天老爷明察……”  
“哈哈哈……”

  
白宇性格活泼，人又热情，在学生中间很受欢迎。老师和高年级的学长都愿意找他做事。他也很懂礼貌，高年级的学长学姐或者老师之类的长辈一些在他的通讯录的备注里，都是名字后面跟着称谓，唯独一个人的备注里没有名字，只有一个称谓，［哥］。

他早晨睡过头了，还是被同学打电话叫醒的，说是正在点名，赶紧从宿舍里过来。他一看这酒店距离学校有十几公里，飞都来不及。干脆就不去了，同学们一听琢磨着不对，悄悄问道，  
“白宇，你女朋友还在教室呢，你丫跟谁在酒店？”  
“就我自己……，他走了。”  
“嘿？这么刺激。”  
“……屁，男的，喝醉了，哥们给他拖回来醒醒酒而已。你别给我阴阳怪气的……，挂了不说了。”

白宇慌忙穿着衣服，不小心抖掉了夹在衣服中间的钱。几百块，还有一张押金条。白宇忽然觉得自己驳面了，他转身看了看隔壁的空床，平平整整，像是没人睡过一样。他昨天只喝了一点，心想总不能两个人都歇菜，那酒有点甜，他还挺喜欢的。不过眼看着对方一杯一杯的干，他也不能不管，伸手抢杯子却被对方死死按着手腕。  
“你把杯子给我，哥…你不能喝了。”  
“小白…”  
白宇听到朱一龙这么称呼自己，愣了一下。抬头看他的时候，撞入了对方深沉如海的眸中，那两汪深潭中翻涌着波涛，眼底都红了。  
“哥你怎么了？过敏吗？脸红了，眼也红了……”

“………嗯，有点过敏而已。”  
朱一龙说完，攥着杯子的手松了力气。白宇立刻夺过杯子，结账后把人拖上车，送到酒店的床上才来得及喘口气。他又下楼去买矿泉水，特意问了超市店员什么可以解酒，就买了米醋，临走又顺便买了一条毛巾才回去。

“哥，你过敏就不能喝酒，下次别逞能了。”  
白宇将毛巾摆湿拧干小心的给他擦脸，一边喃喃叮嘱。湿毛巾的温度有些高了，贴在脸上的时候朱一龙下意识的躲了一下。白宇给他擦去额头和鼻梁上的细汗，给他擦手时发现他的手紧紧攥着右侧的衣兜，他费了好大力气才把他的手指从衣兜上掰开。白宇无奈的嘟囔道，  
“你这是……兜里装着金砖吗？这么金贵，捂的这么严实。”

钥匙掉了出来，白宇拿起来看了看，看到那枚挂着的钥匙扣差点笑出来。两片玻璃夹着一张天坛公园的仰拍图做成的钥匙扣，太丑了吧，谁会买这种东西啊？可他也注意到了朱一龙的手心被钥匙扣挤压出的红痕。这么丑的东西还当宝，送你这个钥匙扣的人审美可真不怎么样啊。白宇自己在心里编排了一番。他给朱一龙擦完脸和手，又把鞋和外套给脱掉，顺便将那串钥匙也放了回去后自己也累的脱力，三两下洗漱完也睡了，刚挨着枕头他就打起了哈欠，迷迷糊糊中他听到朱一龙说了句梦话，  
“小白……”

只有两个字，却像是凝结了千言万语，透着微微一声叹息，随后朱一龙不再说话了，呼吸也很平稳安静。白宇伴着他的呼吸跟快入睡了。

  
不出任何意外，这次跟访的任务落在了他身上，因为在这个时空里他还是个职场新人。第一现场的事情总是要他亲自去做的。他仔细回想着自己刚工作时候的场景，却一片混沌。白宇的电话打了过来，他又慌了。  
“哥，你怎么样？头疼不疼？”  
白宇的声音听起来没什么起伏。  
“嗯，还好。”  
他的语调有些冷，回话也很简短。

“你今天来吗？”  
“什么意思？”

白宇听他这么问有点慌了，“我…我就是问一下你今天会不会来看我们排练……”  
朱一龙听着对面的声音，万般艰难的说道，“不了…我……我今天有别的事。”

“哦……好吧。”白宇点点头，挂断电话后忽然有些失落。他发现自己好像有点对这个人太在意，明明只是刚认识，却差点陷在那双眸子里。

  
穿过下班高峰的拥堵车流，朱一龙总算到家了，桌子上摆着母亲煮好的粥，冰箱里放着母亲早晨做好的菜。母亲已经回去了，家里空荡荡只有他自己。他没什么胃口，也没什么精神，草草冲了澡就回屋休息了。

忽然手机又震了，迷糊中他抓过手机看了看。又是白宇的短信，  
［哥，我感觉你昨天有事要说。］  
［没有。］他的回复依旧冷淡。

别再和我说话了，别再回应我了。你根本不是那个白宇，别让我再空怀着期待了……他一遍遍哀求希望对方不要再这么温柔的接近他。过了很久，白宇的短信也没有来，他睡着了。

白宇捧着手机，看着冷冰冰的［没有］，后面还跟着一个句号，想着对方怎么突然这么冷淡。他不明白朱一龙到底是个什么性格，但他可以体会到对方身上的孤独，那种深深的，离群的孤独感。仿佛不是这个时空的人一样，淡淡的，冷冷的看着周围的一切，唯独看他时，目光会有一丝温度。

［哥，有事可以联系我，任何事情，任何时候都可以。］  
白宇发出这条短信后，就没再看手机。等了许久也没听到回复的短信通知声。他抓起手机看了看，发现对方果然没回应，有些失落又松了口气，他翻了个身，也睡了。


	9. key

［key］

人群的哄闹声吵醒了白宇，左肩也传来阵阵的酸痛，他转头看了看才发现自己的左肩上落满了玻璃碎片，有的嵌入了皮肤，一道道血口子咧着嘴一样。他试着抽出手臂却无济于事。警笛声越靠越近，扭曲变形的车门被电锯锯开，几个人伸手把他拖了出去。

他知道自己又被抛向了更远很混乱的时空，脚下的地面甚至都在颤抖。围观路人的眼神都是惊惧之色，急救车和警车的顶灯闪着刺眼的光。一只手拨开他沉重的眼皮，大声冲他喊话，  
“叫什么名字？你现在在哪里知道吗？别睡！醒醒！……”  
他点头，又摇头，左臂被鲜血染红，他甚至能感觉到手臂下方温热的血液在涌出流动。医生快速做了止血把人送上了担架抬上了车。  
“叫什么名字？”  
警察跟上车问道，医生摇头皱眉说道，  
“没有证件，意识也不太清醒。不过幸好没致命伤，你们明天再来问吧。”

“现在是几几年……”白宇在失去意识前扯着医生的袖子问了一句。  
“2050年…”医生看了看手机说道。“9月17日。”  
“……和五十年前没什么变化啊……”  
白宇失望的叹了口气，永远的9月17日。还要继续找吗？他又去哪里了呢？这个时空里的他又是什么样的呢……

再醒来时，床前站了一个警察。  
“醒了？怎么样，头痛不痛？”  
白宇坐起身，警察给他倒了杯水。  
“你知道自己是谁吗？住址，家人，学校地址这些还有印象吗？”

“……白宇，我叫白宇。”  
“年龄？”  
“……十九？”  
警察一听他才十九岁，立刻就要检查驾照。  
“无证驾驶是不行的。你先养伤，我想办法联系你的家人来接你。父亲或者母亲的电话记得吗？”

警察看他似乎什么都想不起来的样子，也只好退一步说道，“想不起来的话就描述一下亲人的职业，工作地点什么的，我们帮你找。”  
“朱一龙，现居北京，祖籍武汉，专栏作家……”  
白宇喃喃说着，“现在……大概是六十多岁?”  
他一边说，警察一边在手机上输入数据进行检索，很快匹配到了大致符合的一个人。“是他吗？”  
白宇望着那张照片，有些苍老，头发也有些花白，但目光不会变，温柔又平静。他点点头，却有点心慌，对方见了自己会感到很突兀吧。

  
到了下午，老人赶到了医院，脚步缓慢但是腿脚似乎依旧很稳健。白宇早就缩在了被子里不敢看病房外面，病房里一片静谧，只听得到门外的楼道里传来护士的声音，  
“哦……您是白宇的家人啊，他在里面那间房，您随我来……”  
“有劳。”  
老人温和的道谢，脚步声越来越近，白宇一动不动的静静等待着门的开启。  
“小白，醒了吗？你家人来了。”  
护士一把将窗帘拉开，阳光有些刺眼。他也只好坐起身，目光游移的向老人挪过去。老人依旧很平静，坐在椅子里望着他。

果然是他，虽然已经苍老，但依旧温柔又有力量。白宇的眼角有些酸痛，不一会儿眼前腾起了水雾。他想抬手擦去眼角的泪，却不小心扯到了伤口。老人站起身，从桌边抽出纸巾递给他温和的问道，“疼吧？”  
“……还好。”白宇终于扯了个微笑。

老人没问他为什么要报自己的名字，警察这边反复确认了好几遍，  
“这小子真的是您的家人？您确定？”  
“是的，是我朋友的儿子。”  
警察狐疑的看了看，可老人语气十分肯定也就不再追问了。白宇除了左肩落了些伤口，其余地方没什么事，很快就办理了出院。出院那天，老人来接他，白宇这下有点急了，老人为他兜了底可不代表老人的家人愿意帮他兜底。他站在车边思前想后就是不上车。

“怎么不上车？”老人问道。  
“……要不还是算了。”白宇有些犹豫。  
“你有地方去吗？”  
“…没有。”  
“既然没有，那就和我回去吧。”老人说完发动了车子，又给他打开了车门。一路上白宇都没怎么说话，老人独自温和的说你像我以前的一位朋友，样貌像，性格也像。白宇点点头，看着窗外不断退后的树影发着呆。车子逐渐驶出市区，老人说自己本来就喜欢安静，年纪大了更是受不了一点点噪音，就从市区搬到郊区。白宇试探着问家人呢？比如妻子，儿女或者孙子孙女之类的人呢？老人看了看他，白宇慌忙把热切的目光收了起来。

“他们在市区住着，周末会来看我。”  
“妻子呢？”  
“前年过世了。时间过得总是很快，不经意间就老了，再一眨眼，人就走了。”

白宇没再说话，车子停在了一座独栋的二层建筑前，附近还有很多风格类似的建筑。院子里奔出来一只杜宾犬，颈子上戴着一只皮项圈。老人摸了摸杜宾犬的脑袋，“可乐啊…想我了？”  
大狗哼了几声，围着老人兴奋的转圈圈，又奔到他身边嗅了嗅。白宇并不怕这只狗，狗也不冲他吠叫，反而很乖巧的伸出前爪扑他的腿。老人笑着说道，“可乐还挺喜欢你的，进来吧。”

里面果然一片宁静，下沉式的客厅里没有过多的装饰物，书却很多。墙角的书柜里，沙发旁边的方几上，地毯上到处都是书本。虽然多，但是堆叠整齐，看着也舒心。白宇有些拘束却又觉得熟悉，是他的气息，一切都是他，只是他已经老去。老人给他倒了热茶后，坐在了他对面，  
“说说吧，你为什么知道那么多关于我的事。”

“我一直知道。你的身份，你的生活我都知道。”  
白宇决定如实交代，对面的人眼中有些惊讶，  
“你是我的读者吗？”

老人仍旧秉持着那人一贯的谦逊，没有用粉丝或者书迷这样的词语。白宇笑用力点头说道，“不仅如此，我是您的……”  
话未说完，电话响了起来，老人接起后，对面传来孩童的稚嫩声音，  
“外公，我妈妈下午送我过去，你有在等我吗？”  
“有啊。”

  
外公？看来他在这个时空有一个女儿。白宇想起来自己与朱一龙最初见面的那几次，朱一龙有讲过自己喜欢女儿多一些。两人确认关系后，他拖着对方一起去游乐场，他吵闹着要对方拿着气球编成的向日葵花环和他一起照相，朱一龙笑着推开他，将那枚花环给了一个小女孩，眼里是化不开的温柔。白宇看在眼里，沉默了许久，在摩天轮上白宇有些愧疚地说道，  
“哥，我们两个确认关系后，小孩这种事可能就永不会有了，对不起。”  
“没必要道歉……我又不是因为迁就你才同意的。”  
朱一龙笑着安慰他，白宇鼻子一酸，搂着他的肩不撒手。  
“哥，你太温柔了。”  
“有吗？还好吧……”朱一龙有些害羞，白宇凑得越来越近，朱一龙轻轻闭上了眼……

  
白宇回过神来，发现面前站着个小丫头一直盯着他看，眼神充满好奇。小孩很漂亮，眼睛很大，奶声奶气的问他，“你是谁？为什么在我外公家？”  
“我…我是你外公的…”白宇的舌头打了结。  
“丫头，那是白宇哥哥，不可以没礼貌。”  
老人温柔的说道，将小孩的外套挂在了墙上的衣钩上，再去收拾白宇的外套时，钥匙扣掉了出来。老人愣怔在原地，颤抖着捡起那枚钥匙扣望了许久，又看了看客厅里和女孩儿聊天的白宇，气息难以平静。夜入深时，老人哄睡了小姑娘又回到了书房，从书房最顶端的隔层里拿出一只盒子，盒子里面有一枚一样的钥匙扣，只是经历了太久的时间，玻璃边缘的封胶有些脱落泛黄。白宇听到书房的响动，看到老人手里的钥匙扣时，他惊得险些坐在地上。  
“熟悉吗？”老人问道，白宇点点头。

“我一直留着，但我知道你不是他。他给我的时候说要我保留好，万一有幸能够遇到对方就是身份的证明。”老人摩挲着玻璃钥匙扣的表面，暖橘色的灯光照在上面，老人的目光越来越明亮，白宇坐在对面看他仿佛变得越来越年轻，声音也越来越清朗。那个意气风发的青年人，是他爱的人的模样。

“后来呢？遇到了吗？”白宇小声问了句，老人看了看他，一切回归了原样，老人依旧在灯下慈祥的看着他。  
“算是遇到了呢，还是没有呢？我说不清楚，太久了。我越是找他越找不到，世界就越混乱，所有的一切都变得毫无章法。找到他的时候，他被安全气囊撞晕了……”老人的眼中泛起了光。

“车子撞到了桥柱上……车头都变形了，人也没保住，钥匙扣什么的也碎了。我不甘心，又从一个个时空辗转颠倒，看到各种各样的他，却总留不住。终于，我累了，我放弃了，不找了。说来也讽刺，当我放弃的时候，关于他的记忆像是潮水一样褪去，再也想不起来，世界也变得平静，这个窄小的时空变得稳定，我变成了这个时空记里的微尘。直到今天你出现了，我才想起来一些。”

“原来我也曾在时隙间跳跃，为了找一个永远都不应该在一起的人，这一生都成了虚妄。只有我自己还留着这个东西却再也打不开时隙的门，我累了，眼镜也花了，耳朵也沉了，即使有契机我也没有精力了。”老人将钥匙扣放回了盒子递给了他说道，  
“我把这个钥匙给你。”

白宇愣住了，推阻着不敢要，“这……这是您的…我不能要。”

“能够与它呼应的那一枚已经碎了，毁掉了。我的这个也就没用了，我注定要留在这个时空里过完余下的一生。不过你不用担心，你离开后，我很快就会忘了你。这个时空对于你来说也会迅速坍缩。这个枝桠也会枯萎，你一定要保管好你的钥匙扣，那是钥匙。”

老人将那枚泛黄的钥匙扣放在他的手里，低声嘱托道，  
“时隙间闪光的地方就是对的门，那是对方的呼应。要仔细留意啊。”

“嗯…谢谢。”

“谢什么。你在找的人应该是另一个我吧。”  
老人和蔼的笑着说道。  
“是。”白宇点点头。

“好了，晚安，去睡吧。”  
老人朝他摆摆手，白宇起身离开了书房，一步三回头的看着那个孤独的背影。老人没有离开书房，而是独自坐着翻看着老旧的相册，空荡荡的盒子摆在手边。白宇心里有些急了，他想要快点找到朱一龙，找到那个拿着另一枚钥匙扣的他。他想着老人方才说的话，时隙间闪着光的便是对的。他反复在心里默念了十几遍，牢牢记下后才回了卧室。

相册翻到了最后一页，是一片空白。老人起身将相册放回原位置后，回了卧室。


	10. smash

［Smash］

“小白，你在听吗？”  
女孩抬手在白宇面前晃了晃。  
“啊？哦……听着呢，你说。”

白宇抓起剧本，右手的铅笔快要转出花来。他看了看放在手边的手机，依旧静默无声。女孩有些不太满意他的反应，知道他走神了。伸手指了指一段台词说道，  
“我们觉得这段词太长了，想适当改短一点。”  
“哦……我看看。”  
白宇顺着女孩的手指看过去，发现果然是一段很长的台词，几乎占了四分之一的版面。女孩坐在了他身边，趴在桌子上看他。  
“小白，你有心事瞒我啊。”  
“没有……你别乱想。”  
白宇笑着回应，摸了摸女孩的头顶。女孩转头看着他，眼神里充满探寻的意味，不过很快就笑着贴到白宇怀里。

  
朱一龙整理好了采访的流程大纲，联系的摄制组团队人员也就绪。临出发前，朱一龙特意检查了一下钥匙扣是否还在。这个钥匙扣已然成了他唯一的信靠，紧紧攥了攥塞在了靠近心口的衣兜。车到山前必有路，脑补再多也没用。反正这个时空的白宇不会和自己有任何关联，这倒让他多少安心一些。只要不干涉这个时空的人，时空应该就不会崩塌。一切都还能维持稳定，他现在不想引起任何一点点变动，这里变动一点，整个时空轴就会像魔方一样混乱的颠倒错乱，两人就会离得越来越远。一路上他都闭着眼休息，这里的时间过得很快，一眨眼天就亮了，再一眨眼天就暗了。他还没有习惯，2015年啊……他低声念了一句，陷入了更多的回忆中……

“哥…”  
白宇拥抱着他，像大布偶一样挂在他身上，贴在他的颈侧温柔说话。热气蹭过皮肤痒痒的，朱一龙伸手推他，“干嘛…你别起腻了。快起来，你该回去上课了……”  
“等我毕业以后，我们就一起住吧。”  
白宇眼睛亮亮的看着他。朱一龙的心猛地加速跳了两下，条件反射一般问了句。“为什么？”  
“我们是恋人啊。你放心，家务和三餐我都包。”  
“骗我的吧，你会做饭？不会毒死我吧……”朱一龙笑着问他。  
“我和哥哥可不一样，哥你总是喜欢骗我……”  
白宇说完抱着他，轻轻吻他……

  
熟悉的声音似乎越来越靠近，飘渺着充斥在耳边。一瞬间他以为白宇回来了，猛地睁眼坐起身，把站在身前的人吓了一跳。“哥…你怎么了？昨天没休息好吗？”  
“…没事。”  
朱一龙摆摆手，下了车也没有再看白宇。径直向学校里侧走去。白宇远远跟在身后，和摄制组的人聊了起来，目光仍旧时不时往他身上瞄。

“他脾气很不好吗？”白宇指了指大步走在前面的朱一龙问道，摄制组的人互相看了看，说道，  
“没听说啊，对接过几次人挺好的啊。怎么了？”  
“……那怎么……”

怎么对自己总是冷冰冰的，像是刻意保持距离一样。自己惹到他了吗？没有吧……。白宇正在自己转轴，也没看路。带着一队人扛着摄像机，推着工具箱跟着朱一龙一通瞎走。越走越奇怪，朱一龙不在状态，带着一队人在校园里迷了路。白宇反应过来时，一众人站在宿舍楼片区前面发呆。  
“哥…你带错路了。”  
白宇走过去拍了拍朱一龙的肩，朱一龙有些抱歉的冲他笑了笑，“抱歉……，我有点不在状态。”

“哥，你昨天有没有好好休息。”  
“还好，休息很好。”  
“那…是工作太累了吗？”白宇不死心的继续问。  
“不是…”  
朱一龙继续否认，工作他早就熟惗在心。让他疲惫的是这个时空过快流逝的时间，和这个极度不稳定的白宇。白宇连吃两次瘪，干脆也不客气了，直接说道，“哥，你有事就和我说。”

“我和你说什么，你只是个学生……”  
朱一龙轻笑了一声，却被对方打断，  
“哥。嘴可以说谎，但是眼睛不会骗人。你明明就有话想对我说，你上次喝醉了一直念叨的小白是不是我？或者说是和我相似的人……”

朱一龙忽然腾起了一股怒火，有些恼怒的说道，  
“是又如何，不是又怎样。在这里我们只是同事关系，若说亲近一点，那就是我比你大，你叫我一声哥。仅此而已。”

“……好好，我知道了，我不问了。是我多嘴。”  
白宇见他忽然发怒，也有些生气，冷着脸转身带着摄制组沿路返回。朱一龙默默跟在人群后面，进了教学楼，走进教室里。排练的学生们见到他，一下子兴奋起来，吱吱喳喳的吵个不停。女孩也蹦蹦跳跳奔向白宇，张开双臂抱他入怀，埋怨道怎么回来这么晚？不是说早到了吗？  
“我不小心把人带错了方向，绕了一大圈。”  
白宇挠了挠头，讪笑着回应。朱一龙看了他一眼，白宇并没有看他。  
“傻瓜，走了四年的路还会忘啊？”女孩皱了皱可爱的鼻尖，柔柔软软的拍了拍白宇的背。

朱一龙对采访的流程早就了然于胸，连问题都是早就已经反复演练过多次的，他胸有成竹，只期盼白宇这边不要再出什么幺蛾子。拜托了，我只想安安静静完成工作， 再悄无声息地从这个时空消失。他一刻都不想在这里多停留，明明他就在自己身边，却永远不会和自己有交集，任他心态再好也觉得难熬。趁着休息间隙，他开始整理之前的稿件，忽然眼前递过来一瓶水，又是他，笑嘻嘻的盯着他，  
“喝口水吧，你下午一直采访我们，渴了吧？”  
“谢谢。”朱一龙接过水，点点头。“你不生气了？”  
“生什么气？你说刚才啊，那不至于！”白宇笑笑，挨着他坐下凑过来看他的稿子，整齐的排版，刚劲的字迹，真的是个仔细的人啊。朱一龙说道，  
“好奇？”  
“嗯，哥你的工作内容很有趣吧？”  
“怎么讲？”  
“可以认识很多人，写很多话题的文章，完全自由不受限制，多好啊。”  
“那只是你的想象，人要为他做的每件事负责，工作也好，生活也好，每一个选择都要负责……，很累的。”  
朱一龙整理着稿子低声说着，白宇看了看他调侃道“明明说累，嘴角却在笑，哥你总是喜欢骗我。”

这句话让他有些晃神，目光在白宇身上只停留了一瞬就慌忙挪开了，他知道自己的目光一定暴露了什么，不然白宇不会忽然也沉默不语。朱一龙假装看着舞台上的学生，可吞咽时滚动的喉咙和起伏的呼吸出卖了他。白宇又不傻，这一切他都看在眼里。白宇叹了口气，坐直了身子。也将目光转向了舞台方向，  
“有点糟糕……”  
“什么？”朱一龙问道。

“我好像明白哥你为什么这么躲我了……，  
，……你怕喜欢上我，  
，……是吗？”

白宇挑了挑眉毛，云淡风轻的一句话像是与己无关，却彻底让朱一龙一直紧绷的心境完全破碎，他一直秉守着的防线彻底被冲断，而罪魁祸首依旧是白宇。他不禁苦笑，无论经历多少个时空，遇到多少个白宇，自己都会因此沦陷，因为他们毕竟都是白宇，骨子里的莽劲永远都在，一直都会毫不顾忌的闯入他的世界。


	11. lips

［lips］

  
台上的灯光暗了下来，朱一龙仍旧坐着，一动不动。白宇起身时碰了碰他的肩，  
“走吧，哥，一起吃个宵夜？”

校门外面就是熙攘的南锣，从巷子南门出去沿着地安门大街一路向西就到了什刹海的荷花市场，河岸边分布着密集的餐吧，高高的荷花枝干只剩枯萎的荷叶。向南走是北海公园，向北去是后海酒吧街。摄制组的保姆车停在巷子外，又恰逢晚高峰，路上有些拥堵。白宇坐在副驾座，和司机聊的投缘。朱一龙坐在后座，看着外面的街景，行人匆匆闪过，天空暗的很快，绛紫很快变为深紫，最后变成深蓝色，浓的像染了墨。

深秋的天气总想吃点热的。白宇选了羊蝎子火锅，鲜辣热乎，再配上啤酒解辣，十分过瘾。  
“哥，你能吃辣吗？”白宇点菜的时候特意问了他一句。点酒的时候也故意没给他要，朱一龙略有不满。白宇却狡猾的盯着他笑着说道，  
“你对酒精过敏。所以不可以喝酒。”  
“我……我上次…只是……”朱一龙想要反驳。  
“不行，哥，你不可以喝酒，我会担心。”

  
夜宵的场子热闹又纷乱，朱一龙置身其中却总觉得自己格格不入。热气腾腾的火锅他没吃几口就饱了，清淡的茶也只饮了几口就不想喝了。周围的人聊的热火朝天，白宇成了人群的中心，却和他是两个世界。他按了按衣兜里的钥匙扣，端着杯子默不吭声。直到夜宵散了，摄制组的朋友们先回去，白宇有些喝飘了，脸红红的，眼里泛着水光。搂着他的肩有一句没一句的闲扯。朱一龙想打车，又担心白宇吐人俩司机车里，只好拖着人去北海公园里散散步，醒醒酒。

“哥你叫辆车把我扔进去，说个地点就行了……”  
白宇的声音含糊不清。  
“没必要陪我在这儿闲逛…”

“人家司机也只会把你放在校门口，你自己走的回去吗？”朱一龙架着他的肩，让他站直身子。白宇没说话，眼神飘飘摇摇的四处看，最后落在了朱一龙的脸上，柔软轻飘，像雪。

“哥，你真好看。”

“……行了，你别瞎说了。醒了酒我送你回去。”  
说话的人一板一眼，语调却在颤抖。白宇凑了过去，心里忽然涌起来的蠢动心思让他几乎整个人都要贴到对方怀里。他的唇碰在了朱一龙右耳的耳垂上，那耳垂迅速变得鼓涨滚烫，白宇心里一热，伸出舌尖轻轻点了一下，软糯的像是一个芝麻团子。

后背猛地撞到了假山石壁上，这一撞让他彻底醒酒了，头也不晕了，眼也不花了。眼里映入的是朱一龙有些恼怒的表情和泛红的眼底。朱一龙抬手遮挡着自己红润的耳垂，几乎有些怒不可遏的质问他，  
“你到底想干什么？离我远一点！”

“……我不知道。我看到你总觉得我们认识了很久……”

“……说什么胡话，你在这个时空里根本不会和我有任何交集！我们什么关系都没有，陌生人！从头到尾的陌生人！”

“陌生人？哥你叫我小白还说我是陌生人？这个时空又是什么意思，你用这种莫名其妙的借口搪塞我？”  
白宇也不甘示弱，直接反问。

“我不属于这里，我要找的人不是你，我要爱的人也不是你。他在找我，我必须回应他！你越靠近我，就会越混乱，这个时空外的其他空间也会跟着混乱，他就会离我越远！你不要再妨碍我了。”  
朱一龙一股脑说完，也不管面前的人有没有听懂。白宇靠着假山石壁，冷哼了一声，

“哥，先不说你的这些话是真是假。被你用那样的眼神看着，很难不产生想法吧。”

“我什么眼神？”

“………迫切的想要我回应你。我又不傻，都是男人还看不出来么……，你喜欢的人既然都是白宇，那为什么我不行？”

“？你……你到底听没听懂？”  
朱一龙叹了口气，失望的又问了他一遍。是啊，都是白宇，但只有那个家伙让他拥有完整的心动和被爱的记忆，也让他找了两年，守了三年，自己所有的记忆都是那个家伙给的。他拿出钥匙扣认真的说道，  
“这个混蛋一声不响消失，欠了我三年。我一定要找到他问清楚，为什么不辞而别，为什么不说声再见！这是他让我好好保管的，因为这个我知道我注定栽在他那里，不是你。我知道你是白宇，但你，和你所在的时空只是末端的一个枝杈……注定不属于我。”

白宇看着那枚丑陋的钥匙扣，总算知道原来是自己选的，一个不知处在哪个时空里的自己。他也不知道该不该嫉妒，嫉妒自己？嫉妒另一个自己？周围又出现了躁动，朱一龙连忙收起钥匙扣。轰隆隆的声音响了起来，他有预感，时隙正在开启。他逐渐明白，当这个时空的人察觉到他的身份矛盾时，时隙就会开启。他四下看着，寻找着熟悉的闪蝶踪迹。

白宇跟着他，寸步不离。朱一龙回头对他说道，  
“跟着我干嘛？！你快回去啊。”

“哥…你要走了吗？”白宇问道，忽然眼角就酸了，泪水也流了下来。“哥……你别不理我。”

  
蓝色的荧光逐渐靠近，闪蝶出现了。朱一龙叹了口气，转身看了看白宇，发现他泪流满面，哀求一样小声问他，“哥……你真的要走？”

“对，你放心，我离开后你会立刻忘记我，你会平安的在这个时空里生活，一切如常。”

“可是没有你。”

“对，只是没有我而已，没什么的。”  
朱一龙微笑着点点头。闪蝶越来越多，将两人围了起来。白宇忽然一个箭步上前把他拽到怀里，泪水蹭在他的侧颊，朱一龙轻拍着他的背，低声安慰着。身后的风声越来越烈，他转头看去，幽深的空间里密布着不同的时空剪影，交错纵横，闪烁着微光。他要走了，去新的时空寻找他的爱人，这个空间会被推远，过完自然年后湮灭，化为下一个混沌。他转身而去，却发现白宇还抓着他的手臂，眼中满是不舍。

“哥……”白宇温柔的挽留他。“试着留下来，不行吗？我就不行吗？”

朱一龙贴近他，轻轻在他唇上落了一个吻，随后猛地用力将白宇推远。闪蝶包围着他，掀起了秋风阵阵，他离开了。

白宇跌坐在地上，刚要起身去追，忽然脑中一片空白。回过神来才发现自己坐在北海公园的青石板路上，身边是自己的朋友，正看着他。

“谁推了我一把？我怎么坐地上了……”  
他起身拍了拍身后的土，头还有些痛。  
“别提了，您酒量不行就别对瓶吹了，吹完了腿都站不直了，谁敢碰你啊。”同学们笑着揶揄他。

“自个儿摔的，扶都扶不起来。”


	12. miss

［miss］

  
醒来时，眼前仍旧漫着一层水雾。又是9月17日，又是一个未知的年份，重新活过这一天。朱一龙坐起来，却发现周围的环境有点陌生，空荡荡冷清清，不像是自己现在住的地方也不像是父母家，反而像是一处装修没多久的新居。

家里的座机忽然响了起来，是搬家师傅的，确认家里有人后又询问什么时候可以搬衣柜。他恍然大悟，这是2016年，白宇毕业那年。他想了想说道，  
“下星期吧。”  
“可是…业主让我们今天就搬进来的。”  
“……我也是业主。我说不搬，你把号码给我我联系他。”  
“………行吧。”

他要留出足够的时间打开时隙，对面也同意了。挂了电话一切又回归了平静，这一年白宇毕业了，之前做的那个采访也让他在话剧圈的知名度提高不少，白宇成为了一名新锐话剧演员，并逐渐往影视方向发展……想要打开时隙，就要去接触白宇……可这又意味着两人又要互相伤害彼此…，上一个时空里的白宇的哀求还回荡在耳边。

想着想着他就困了，永远都要从9月17日开始，让他实在有些疲倦。9月17日，到底发生了什么？他想不起来，甚至一努力去想这个时间，头就会痛。他缩回了床榻，点开了搬家师傅发来的信息，果然是白宇的号码。这个时空的白宇，是什么样的？会不会又被自己影响？  
他已经不想再和任何周旋了，一个电话打给了那个熟悉的人。对方显然有些错愕还有些不耐烦，一个劲质问他从哪里知道自己的号码。很好，看来这个时空的家伙对自己没什么兴趣，那只要说话狠一点，绝一点，也许就可以逼他帮助自己打开时隙。

白宇在阵阵风声中和老人告别，老人坐在沙发里望着他，目光温和。他听到身后的风声，看得到点缀在身侧的微小火光，他快步走上前蹲伏下身子热切的握着老人干瘦却依旧温暖的手。老人轻轻碰了碰他的脸，温柔而认真的说，“时隙打开了，你走吧。”  
“……再见……”  
白宇在呼啸的风声中反复说着再见，眼前漫上了水雾。隔着那层水雾，似乎看到了老人恢复了年轻的面容，温柔的笑着送他离开。手逐渐分离，老人的身影逐渐远去，这里所有的一切都在把他推远，这个时空被搅碎成片片雪花挥扬在了空中，如粉碎的星辰一般，又像是一声声虚妄的叹息，已经不再和他有任何联系。他在一片微光中寻找，寻找最亮的那一片，却被纷乱的光线和火光迷花了眼，始终找不到。眩晕感和重力带来的垂坠感将他整个人抛进了另一个模糊的时空里。

……  
一瞬间那玻璃钥匙扣热了一下，朱一龙被那钥匙扣烫了手，还没反应过来，热度就消失了。对面的声音骄傲又冷淡，  
“……所以我在问你，到底从哪里知道我的号码的？我可以报警的你知道吗？”  
白宇讲完就挂断电话，将手机丢给助理。助理也就乖乖收下，调成静音后不敢再打扰他。可不多一会儿，白宇又将手机要了回去，朱一龙的手机又响了。

“你到底想干什么？”  
“想找你帮我一个忙。”  
“……”  
“我们见个面，再详细和你说。”

约在了白宇片场附近的一家餐厅，朱一龙为了让他快点相信自己特意带了纸和笔准备给他好好讲讲这一切。白宇早就到了，看他的眼神也是陌生又疏远。他深呼吸一口，坐下来直接把纸铺在了桌面上。  
“这是你的时空，在某一处的枝杈上，在远离主轴的某一处。该有无数个类似的时空像是葡萄一样分布在周围，你明白了吗？我误入这里，需要你帮我才能离开。”

“我怎么帮你？”白宇哼了一声，喝了一口咖啡。  
“我需要你发自心底的相信，我不属于这里。你所在的时空才会为我开启时隙，将我这个引起墒剧增的变量除掉。你明白吗？”  
朱一龙耐心的，恳切的说道。白宇眨了眨眼，  
“我信了。”  
“真的？”  
“……假的。怎么可能会信啊……”  
白宇说完将那些纸一把扯过来仔细看了看，朱一龙刚才用一个叉号标注了他所在的位置，像是一个错误一样。“不和你多说了，今天我还得搬家呢。”

“……我来的时候刚好出现在你家。”  
朱一龙小声说道，白宇愣在座位里。  
“……成年人了，胡说也得有底线。你知道我家在哪儿么你就扯？”  
朱一龙拿出手机，调出一张张旧照片给他看，  
“这一间会做为主卧。这一间是书房，你会定做整面墙的书柜。这里是客厅，你会铺一张浅灰色的菱纹绒毯……出了小区向北走有一处商场，下面是个综合超市。向南走有公园……”

白宇听着他的讲述，心里有些震惊，因为这的确是家里的结构，家具和外面的环境也是丝毫不差。  
“你…你不是溜门撬锁的吧？摸这么清楚……”

朱一龙叹了口气，收起手机靠在了椅子里。那个家是他和白宇一起选的，当时白宇毕业后，从话剧转移到了演艺圈打拼，再次变得年轻无名，只好先从小角色演起。有时片约比较少，白宇会在家里安心的看书或者学习烹饪。他下班后，白宇会拖着他一起去超市，或者去公园。他喜欢看那个大男孩在厨房里忙忙碌碌的身影，喜欢两人依偎着坐在客厅沙发里看书的时光。他有些近视，平时看书会戴眼镜，白宇总是喜欢在他看书时逗弄他，将他的眼镜抬起来亲他……

白宇起身离开时，他也跟着一起走。  
“你干嘛？”白宇问他。  
“我来到这个时空的时候，就在你家。”  
“……”  
“我无处可去，只能先借助几天。谢谢。”  
“……拜托别人的时候，语气请再温柔一些。”

回到家后，白宇从鞋柜里拿出来另一双全新的男士拖鞋，随后又将一把备用钥匙交给他。  
“我姑且先信你不是坏人。但至于你刚才说的，我是不信的。我刚才联系搬家公司了，下午会把衣柜送来，你帮我留意一下可以吗？”

“可以。”朱一龙点头，看来他也得体验一回寄人篱下的生活了。白宇临走前转头看了看他，忽然说道，“你叫什么我还没问呢。”  
“……”朱一龙瞬间有点恍惚。

“你好，白宇同学。这是我的名片…”  
朱一龙将名片递给当时还是学生的白宇，男孩拿着名片盯了一会儿，笑的一脸灿烂。  
“朱一龙，……好英气的名字啊，我记下了。常联系啊！”

“朱一龙。”  
“好，知道了。你自便吧。”  
白宇说完关上了门，像是隔开了两个空间。一股莫名的悲伤像是海浪一般碾压过来，将他掀起又重重抛向地面。这个空间的白宇，是最陌生的那一个。


	13. close-1

［close-1］

不出意外的话，公司的电话还是可以拨通的。朱一龙试了一下，通了。他立刻请了一个长假，申请专栏暂时停更，主编同意了。他松了口气，这下子可以有足够时间来让这个白宇明白自己的身份了。

直到夜里九点多，白宇才回来，带着一身酒气。朱一龙正坐在沙发里看书，看那人被助理架着肩膀拖进来。助理见到他愣了一下，他也有点恍惚。  
“你是小白朋友吧，劳驾搭把手，明天上午九点我来接他。”  
助理说着把醉醺醺的白宇往他肩上一推，鞠了一躬就走了。朱一龙拖着人往沙发挪去，把人抛进沙发里自己也险些没站稳。喝醉的人简直死沉，尤其是白宇这样胳膊长腿长的人，捞都捞不住。白宇昏昏沉沉觉得自己像被抛到棉花糖里，软软的，眼前的东西都有三个影子，飘飘摇摇叠不在一起。忽然嘴角一凉，是玻璃杯，接着温热的液体滑入唇缝，顺着喉咙咽了进去。他不小心呛了一口，眼前那人又去拿纸巾给自己擦去嘴角的水渍。

“你喝了多少？”朱一龙闻到了他身上的酒味，皱着眉问他。  
“其实…也没多少……，导演撺了个投资商的饭局，被拉去卖脸……不喝不行……”  
白宇笑着回应，语气满是戏谑与无奈。抬起眼软软的看了他一眼，忽然问了一句，“几点了？”

“十一点半。”  
“你怎么不去睡啊……”  
“这就去睡。你怎么样？没事吧。”  
“没大事儿，睡去吧……”  
白宇朝他摆摆手，支起胳膊爬起身摇摇晃晃回了主卧，砰的一声把门关上。朱一龙跟去门边仔细听了听，没有出现什么磕着摔着的声音，想是应该躺着睡了，关了客厅的灯回到次卧休息了。半夜里又被客厅里悉悉索索的声音吵醒，听了许久像是在翻找什么东西。他以为进了外人，立刻开灯开门大声呵斥了一句，却发现是白宇正弓着腰翻找东西。

“你找什么呢？”

白宇回头看了他一眼，豆大的汗顺着额头往下滚落，眼里密布着红血丝。一只手按在胃部的位置，朱一龙立刻跟上去把人扶到沙发里躺好，可白宇的胃实在太疼了，他紧紧蜷成一团，闭着眼呼气，嘴里碎碎念着安抚自己，却无济于事，一阵一阵的抽痛让冷汗迅速湿透了后背的睡衣。朱一龙把药箱端到方几上，一边找一边问，  
“你平时都吃什么药？”  
“……颠茄片……没了，我胃痉挛犯了……”  
白宇咬着牙艰难的说着，朱一龙一听，立刻起身披上外套抓起钥匙连鞋都来不及换，磕上门就走了。白宇蜷着一动不动，恍惚间听到了关门声，轻笑了一下。

  
没多一会儿，人回来了，带着药，还有水果？这大半夜的去哪儿买的？白宇早就疼过了劲儿，呆呆的窝在沙发里一动不动。肩膀被人用力的搬了起来，身子软软的靠着那人温暖的臂弯，药片送进了嘴里，伴着热水一起滚入喉咙。身上逐渐发热，胃部的绞痛开始逐渐缓解，他咬紧的牙关也终于放松了。朱一龙摸了摸他汗湿的后背，又问他多余的睡衣放在哪里。白宇笑了一下，懒懒的问了他一句，  
“你在照顾女朋友吗？…”

“……”  
朱一龙咬着唇没有回应，白宇坐起身来喝光了杯子里剩下的水，胃舒服了他又觉得有些饿了。晚餐他只吃了两口菜就被拉去拼酒，路上就吐了一次。回来又折腾了一气，现在还真有点饿了。朱一龙起身去了厨房，他按照菜谱煮了一小锅梨粥，软糯香甜，味道很鲜。白宇先吃了一小碗，忍不住又吃了一碗，最后干脆把那小奶锅里的粥包圆了。

“好了，彻底没事了。谢谢。”  
白宇舔舔嘴角，端着小锅去了厨房。  
“你别洗了，我来吧。”  
朱一龙也跟了进去，从白宇手里夺过碗筷放在池子里冲洗。这样的事他忽然想起来，在原来的，最早的时空里他也经历过。白宇排戏时候免不了要在外面应酬，结果喝的酩酊大醉，回来闹胃病，他既心疼又生气，劝又不听。说多了几次，白宇的狗脾气上来还要呛他两句，最终冷冷淡淡的结束，第二天两人绷着脸谁都不愿意搭理谁。一开始白宇还会主动抱着他求饶，可到了后来，白宇再也不主动道歉了，只是冷冰冰的瞥一眼，抓起外套就走了。当初为什么自己不肯先退让一步呢？自己明明比对方大两岁，因为一直被宠爱所以觉得理所应当了吗？

他望着池子里的碗筷，手却紧紧攥着海绵刷。白宇见站在门边看着他一动不动，问道，“你怎么了？”  
“没什么。”  
“去睡吧。”  
“好，下次，你尽量少喝点酒。家里记得多备一些暖胃的冲剂，颠茄这种药片有止痛剂成分，经常吃会有依赖性。饭也要按时吃，身体是自己的，好好保护。”  
朱一龙一股脑的把自己曾经想说却始终没来得及说的话全都说了，白宇揣着手臂靠着门边，一边点头一边嗯嗯的答应，之后笑了一下，

“我感觉，我不是你女朋友。你是我女朋友才对。除了我妈，第二个会催我不要喝酒好好吃饭的人，应该就是你了。”

“……我多嘴而已，你不用往心里去。你只要相信我上午说的话，我就对你感激涕零了。”  
朱一龙擦了擦手，侧过身子绕过挡在门边的白宇回到客厅，又给白宇倒了杯热水。白宇接过水杯乖乖喝掉后，难得的笑了一下，问道，  
“你这么想离开？”

“…对。”

  
“你找的那个人是男的？女的？丑不丑？好不好看？有我帅吗？或者有我好看吗？”  
白宇挑着嘴角继续追问，言语里满是混不灵的调侃。朱一龙白了他一眼，叹口气说道，  
“胃不疼了就开始嘚瑟，你这个性格果然到哪儿都不会改。”

“哦……你找的人，是我啊。”  
白宇若有所思的点点头说道，朱一龙立刻辩解，  
“不是，不是你。”

“那你为什么一出现就是在我家？而且知道我的家长什么样子？我刚刚胃痛你为什么不抛下我，或者我可以认为你菩萨心肠，舍不得见死不救。那你为什么又自作多情的给我煮粥？还叮嘱我一日三餐？关心我这么多？你在弥补什么？你对我有亏欠吗？”

这个伶牙俐齿的白宇可有点难缠。朱一龙只好静静等他说完，等待他相信自己，等待时隙打开。可等了一会儿，依旧没反应。看来白宇还是不信，朱一龙低声抱怨道，  
“上一个时空的你单纯又直率。怎么这个你这么多疑？”

“多疑吗？我看到你好像想起了什么事。”  
白宇皱了皱眉说道，“不太好的事。”

“什么事。”朱一龙问他，心想千万别再和自己有关了，他不想再在临走前看到这个白宇又求他留下来。不要再纠缠了，太麻烦了。

“我不觉得自己会喜欢男人，直到遇到一个和你很像的人，很像很像。说话的语气也好，做事的方式也好，都很像。不过，显而易见，我被他甩了。”

“……”  
朱一龙现在唯一能确认的，就是幸好甩他的人不是自己就行。

“我想不明白自己哪里做的不好。问他，他也只说我太幼稚，不懂事，又在反复说这个时空不对，时间也不对，和你说的那一套词很像。他挣脱开我的手，说要离开了。我记得……当时在一家便利店附近，我慌了。眼看他就要走，头也不回的离开。我求他等一下，就等一下，那个便利店里卖的东西都特别丑，我随便抓了两个钥匙扣递给他一个，说如果有一天，他疲惫了，想我了，希望他能回来找我。我永远都留着这个钥匙扣……”

白宇说完看了看他，  
“我等了他好久，也没有任何消息，后来我扔了那个钥匙扣，关于他的一切也就一起忘记了……现在你又来了，我就当是他回来看我了吧。谢谢。”

“……我该说对不起的……，对不起，我真的不知道为什么会成这样。几天前我还在2019年，可后来我去了2018，之后又是2015，现在又是2016……我也不知道除了这个时空，其他的时空乱成什么样子……”

朱一龙认真的解释，可是，突如其来的悲伤让他言语混乱。他有些愤怒，有些生气，到底是为什么？为什么要这样捉弄他。让他一遍又一遍的经过9月17日，好玩吗？

9月17，到底发生什么了……白宇又是发生了什么事，才被锁在了十九岁的身体里。

“睡吧，晚安。”  
白宇走上前，轻轻抱了抱他。  
“我再多问一句，如果我真的信了你，送你离开这里。我是不是又会忘记你。”

“是。”

“那就好。”  
白宇轻叹一口气，拍了拍他的背。反复轻声说着，  
“那就好…那就好……”


	14. close-2

[close-2]

  
朱一龙发现白宇从那一天之后很少再出去应酬了，白天下了戏也会早早回来，即便是窝在书房里打游戏也不再出去和朋友们聚餐。两人的交谈依旧很少，他无意去问，也不愿多想，他只期望白宇早点相信，早点放他离开。

这个时空平和安静的多，不会有那么多事来困扰他，窝在沙发里抱着遥控器没多一会儿就打起了盹。白宇路过客厅，看他睡熟了便去卧室拿出毯子给他搭在了身上。留意到了朱一龙一直当宝贝一样时刻带在手边的那枚钥匙扣，正打算拿起来仔细看一看。手刚伸过去，朱一龙却猛地睁眼，一把按下了他的手。

“你干什么？”  
语气里带着难以克制的躁怒，瞳孔在颤抖，迎着光像是黑曜石一样的闪着光，像是炸了毛的狮子一样。白宇也只好把手收回来坐回到侧面的沙发里，朱一龙将那枚钥匙扣抓在手里紧紧攥着，也坐起身来。

“你那么宝贝那东西啊。”  
白宇轻声问道，朱一龙有些茫然的点点头。  
“你有没有想过，你可能永远都找不到他。”  
“有想过。”  
“那你打算怎么办？”  
“一直找下去。”

白宇看那人定定看着自己，认真的一字一句的说着那句话，心里只觉得可笑，可笑过后又觉得悲凉。  
他问道，“你不恨吗？”

“说不清楚。更多的是不甘心……”朱一龙说完摇了摇头。  
“……我可以坐到你身边吗？”  
“？”  
朱一龙有些纳闷，不过并没有拒绝，往沙发里侧挪了挪身子。白宇坐了过去，温热的体温挨在他身边，两人各自想着自己的心事，沉默不言。白宇叹了口气，说道，  
“我本来都把他忘的一干二净了，可你这一出现。又让我想起来了。”

“你们怎么认识的？”  
朱一龙害怕他把话题又往自己身上扯，连忙插话打断。白宇瞥了他一眼，  
“工作上认识的，临毕业前，他来我们学校给我们话剧团做专访……”

朱一龙一听发现自己又起了个要命的话题，再次打断，“好了知道了。”

“……让我说的是你，不让我说的也是你。你到底要干什么？”

白宇有些生气了，只要一提起这个人，对方就总是变得古古怪怪，无法沟通，什么臭脾气？他有些恼怒的往沙发里一靠，转头又在观察身边人的动静。他发现朱一龙这次没有反驳他，只是沉默的坐着，从侧面看能看到浓密的睫毛，俊挺秀气的下颌骨和突出的喉结形成完美的曲线，鬓角修剪的很整齐，发尾大概是因为方才窝在沙发里打盹，现在有些卷翘。他承认，朱一龙是一个很漂亮的男人，和曾经那个在光下拥抱他的那个男人给他的感觉很像，他记不清那个人的面貌，无意中将他和对方重合在了一起。真温暖啊……

“时隙现在也没打开，你还是不信么？”  
朱一龙有些无奈的问道。

“你别催……我会送你走的。”  
白宇说着，闭着眼靠在了他的肩上。朱一龙抖了一下，白宇抬头看他，呼吸的热度在脸侧飘散。他攥紧了双手，钥匙扣硌痛了他的手，他抬起头看着前方，不停的吞咽喉咙。

离我远一点…求你了，你不是他。你不是，你不是，你不是……

朱一龙默念着，却又迟疑着。他拼命回想自己和白宇的过去，可那人现在就在自己身边。就是他，却又不是他。他想离开，迫不及待想要离开，却没办法。他想怒吼，想狠狠揍白宇一顿，为什么不放他走！？为什么明知道他不属于这里还不放他走？！明明都已经相信他不是这个时空的合理存在了，时隙还是没打开？！

“我有点私心……”  
白宇忽然说道，朱一龙定了定呼吸。

“我不想让你走了。某一个时空的我把你骗的团团转，那这个错我来承担。你留下来好不好？”  
白宇坐起身，扭过他的肩膀认真说道，朱一龙叹了一口气，他就知道又会出现这样的结果。  
“讲讲你和他吧，我想听。”

白宇眨眨眼，他没想到朱一龙怎么忽然又对他的过去感兴趣了，松开了紧抓对方的双手。  
“……他，他比我大。我还是学生的时候，他已经工作了，不过也才工作没多久，还和学生似的。我第一次见他觉得他又温柔又帅气，多接触几次之后发现他真的很好，但却总是心事重重。我想约他出去旅游，兴许可以帮他放松心情。我们相约一起去雪山滑雪，路上我一直给他讲笑话，唱歌，想逗他开心……”

白宇说到这儿有些不好意思的笑了笑。

“在雪山上，我主动吻了他，他没拒绝……，再后来，我们发生了关系，我没有这方面的经验，他似乎更懂一些，引导着我做到了最后，说真的，我当时挺嫉妒的……嫉妒曾经有人拥有过他……好蠢。”

“……”  
朱一龙脸上有些发烫，他不太想知道这种事的过多细节。白宇静静看着他继续说道，  
“之后我去找他，没有人给我回应。我选择等待，却发现似乎遥遥无期。我开始怀疑这是我的幻觉，只有我自己记得他，这不真实。生活变得混乱，一切都在向最坏的地方发展，后来我把钥匙扣扔了，不去想了。一切就平静了。”

“我现在见到你，就像见到他一样。不过我知道你不是他，一点都不一样。你很坚定，他很迷茫，目光里满是猜疑和质问。他不相信我，却不相信我所在的时空。不相信这里的一切。偏执的要走，我留不住他。”

朱一龙想如果自己再找不到那个白宇，很可能就是这样的结局，怀揣的希望逐渐被消磨殆尽，流转于一个莫名的时空里，再去伤害另一个人。整个时空都不属于自己，却又不得不困于此。他现在已经有点疲惫了，那个揣着钥匙扣的家伙到底是坚持了多久。他不敢想，一想心就会痛。

“你还是想走是吗？”白宇又问了他一遍。  
“嗯。”  
“好吧。”

“对不起。”朱一龙起身再次认真的道了歉。  
“我替之前在这里的我向你道歉。我走之后，你会立刻忘了我，一切都不再和我有关系。真的，你不会有痛苦。”

白宇站在门边看着他，转身又向他走近。朱一龙下意识的后退，白宇伸手将他拉近，  
“你不会难过么？没有人记得你，没人会想你。你就像不存在一样，不会难过么？为什么一定要离开？为什么不能留下来，既然都是我，为什么不可以。”

朱一龙望着眼前的人无法说话。白宇向他贴近，呼吸的热气扑散在脸前，温热的气息让他有些慌乱。明明就是他，却又不是他。他闭上了眼，不敢看对方。白宇忽然笑了起来，  
“你在期待什么？期待我为你动心，帮你打开时隙送你走么？”

说完，眼角流出了一丝狡猾。朱一龙心里一惊，眼前的人变得陌生又冰冷，白宇抵在他身前，双手覆着他的手贴着他低声说道，  
“死心吧，你走不了的。我如果毁了你的钥匙扣，你就会被困在这里，像他一样忘记所有的约定。只留下一具破败的躯壳孤独的活着。听起来是不是太惨了？可这就是我经历过的，你是不是会以为，不同时空的我在失去你以后都会等待你。

我不会，我要猎杀每一个来这里的你。猎杀每一个害我再次想起你的家伙……”

“白宇……”  
朱一龙简直不敢信自己听到的话，他似乎明白上一个自己大概最终也没能逃离，甚至可能都没活下来。白宇转身回到主卧，拿出一只盒子晃了晃，“喀啦喀啦”的声音清脆却又刺耳，他打开盒子递到朱一龙眼前，里面是满满一盒子的钥匙扣，走的甚至还沾满了污渍。这里是一个献祭场，他是下一个猎物。那白宇会不会遇到这样的自己，潜伏在暗处长的和自己一样的猎杀者。

“懦弱……”  
朱一龙看着眼前的人，低声骂道。

“是啊，我就是他懦弱的那一面啊。你见过我的光明和温柔，就这么排斥我的懦弱吗？所以你只爱我向阳的那一侧吗？哥哥你果然从一开始就是在骗我。”  
白宇依旧笑着，毫无温度。朱一龙躲开了对方要触碰自己的手，白宇皱眉说道，

“这里的我，多疑自私，贪婪冷漠，懦弱卑鄙，所有的缺点都在这里，都是你不爱的，可你也逃不了。既然逃不了，那就学着接受吧。晚安，哥哥。”


	15. close-3

［close-3］

冰冷的气息溢出了白宇凝视他的眼眶。朱一龙平静下来后问道，  
“你会亲自动手么？”  
“说什么傻话，我亲自动手是要负刑事责任的。”  
白宇轻笑一声，转而说道，  
“没什么比留在一个不属于自己的时空里慢慢丧失自己的记忆更痛苦的折磨了。这种痛苦你大概没体会过吧，可以试一试。”

  
“……你是有多恨我？”  
朱一龙难以理解白宇为何要如此落井下石。白宇摇摇头，  
“我不恨你，我爱你。可是开启时隙的条件似乎不是我爱你，而是你回应我。你会回应我的贪婪与阴暗么？你会回应一个自私冷漠的我么？”

“……”

“不会。”白宇笑着说道，“你从一开始就不会。你爱我的单纯，欣赏我的勇敢，珍惜我的纯情。却唯独容不下我的懦弱，恐惧，贪婪和自卑……，你的视而不见和刻意忽略，纵容了这些阴暗的成长，现在它们就长成了现在的我，躲在这个时空里痛苦的挣扎。谢谢你。”

白宇对他又说了句晚安，拿着那枚盒子转身回了卧室关上了门。客厅里一片死寂，朱一龙累到脱力，那盒钥匙扣是过去的自己在这里消亡的证据，白宇将它们当做勋章收集起来炫耀展示，却又像是一个守墓人一样，终究无法脱离。

沉重的睡眠令他头痛欲裂，压抑的环境让他快要窒息。这里不再是他曾经和白宇共同生活的温馨小家，而是一个魔窟。梦里他看到了在时空中辗转摸爬的白宇，看到他茫然而孤独的走在时隙里，他想他，他爱他，爱到痛哭，爱到嘶吼，可对方什么都听不到。

梦醒时，外面依旧是黑暗的天，像是永远不会亮。朱一龙坐起身喘了口气，他有些口渴，去客厅倒水喝时发现白宇已经提前给他晾好了一杯水，虽然已经冰凉，不过总比没有好。应该不会下毒吧？朱一龙忽然想到，随即又被自己逗笑，原来人心真的可以这么叵测。

一连过了几天，白宇依旧是早出晚归，早早离开，到了夜深才会回来。偶尔会喝点酒也不会再喝多，喝醉，两人不怎么交流，但也没有之前的剑拔弩张。这天白宇回来的早一些，朱一龙正在厨房做菜，随口问了一句吃饭没有？白宇先是愣了一下，走进厨房发现正在热油里翻滚的可乐饼和另一边的小锅里正在翻滚跳跃的排骨，摇摇头，  
“没有吃。”  
其实他吃过了，吃了还不少。但是看到这样的场景，他忽然又饿了。

“那就洗洗手过来帮忙。”  
朱一龙一边用长筷子将肉饼从热油里夹出来，一边说道。他不打算再对这家伙客气，反正客气对方也不会放过他，那干脆就按照收拾小孩的招数对待，恩威并施，不信这小子这个邪劲儿改不过来。

白宇果然听话的换了衣服后去洗手间洗手，之后进了厨房静静听他安排，看了看铺满各种食材的料理台，又看了看堆满食物的冰箱，问道，  
“你今天怎么想起做这些菜……”

“我想吃而已。”朱一龙说完，指挥白宇将另一边灶上的小锅端下去。白宇听话的去端，手刚碰上小锅的边缘被烫的猛地抽回了手。朱一龙连忙给他递了隔热手套，有些生气的抓过他的手问道，  
“正给你取手套呢你着什么急？手烫伤了没有？”

“…你在讨好我？”  
白宇说完，挑衅一般的看着他。朱一龙心里一沉，难得的好心情被这盆冷水兜头浇灭。他用力的掐了一下白宇方才被烫到的手指，白宇疼的叫了一声。

“真是混蛋，我要讨好你还用得着这些吗？”  
朱一龙说完懒得理他，端着餐具去了外屋。白宇琢磨许久，没太明白什么意思，也乖乖端着其他的菜跟去了客厅。两人守在电视前，摆了一桌子菜，一边看电视一边吃菜。白宇想看综艺节目，不过朱一龙更想看新闻，他想看看这个时空到底乱不乱。两人不约而同的将手放在了遥控器上。

白宇手指一勾，想将遥控器勾来，却没想到朱一龙手劲不小，紧紧抓着不松手。  
“哥，我先拿到的。”  
“……我要看新闻。”  
“新闻有什么好看的？”  
“综艺明天有重播，你明天看。”  
朱一龙也不放松自己的立场，直接怼了回去，可是他忽然有担心自己这样的说辞会不会伤害到对方，偷偷瞄了一眼白宇，发现白宇果然气鼓鼓的坐着。他到底还是心软了，夹了一大块可乐饼放到白宇的小碗里，小声说道，  
“明天，明天我不和你抢。”

“……说好了。不准骗我。”  
白宇盯着他问了他一遍，他点头。白宇这才又乖乖继续吃饭。朱一龙尝了尝自己做的菜，虽说没有奇怪的味道，至少都熟了也按照菜谱上说的“适量，少许”放了各种调味料，但总感觉有点咸，似乎除了咸和辣，没什么别的味道。他只吃了几口，转头发现白宇几乎快要把菜都包圆了。

“不好吃的话，不用勉强……”  
朱一龙怕他撑坏自己。  
“挺好吃的啊，我一般都不做菜，别人给我做菜我就觉得挺好吃的，你不是放了毒药吧？……”  
白宇的脸颊鼓鼓的，盯着他问道。

“我疯了我给你放毒药……，我还吃呢。”  
朱一龙起身给他倒了杯水，怕他噎着自己。白宇被这句话逗得笑了起来，呛了一大口水。朱一龙又给他拍背顺气，叹气道，  
“你怎么和我表弟一样……”  
“我本来就比你小两岁嘛。”  
白宇抬头看了他一眼，眼角红红的，眉眼弯弯的，完全没有了前几天阴郁防备，乱蓬蓬的头发挡在眼前完全一个大男孩的样子。朱一龙有些恍惚，他伸手拨开挡在白宇额前的头发，白宇一动不动，闭着眼任由他碰自己。

白宇停了一会儿，发现对方没再碰自己，而是端着盘碗去了厨房。也跟着过去靠在门边自嘲道，  
“我以为，你会吻我呢？”

朱一龙没理他，但是耳朵，脖子都有红色在慢慢爬升。白宇走过去，轻轻碰了碰那人的肩，没有躲。他伸手环抱住对方的腰，朱一龙僵在原地。白宇贴着他的颈侧，轻声说了句，

“哥…要不买台洗碗机？”

“……不用，没多少东西。”  
朱一龙低头用海绵刷刷着碗碟，冷淡的回应。

“买一台吧，以后我天天回来吃晚饭。好吗？”


	16. closer-1

［closer-1］

洗碗机装好后，厨房一下子变得满当当。白宇每天回来的时间从九点以后提前到了七点多，有时还会带些菜回来。朱一龙没想到他是认真的，也就只好七点前回来等他。有一两次，白宇回来的时候他不在，手机几乎快要被白宇打爆。避免麻烦，他也只好下午早早回来。

但其实，他真的挺发愁做饭的，以前他就不做饭，都是白宇下厨。现在他不得不每天捧着手机研究菜谱，但也终于知道白宇爱吃什么不爱吃什么，他还特意写了便利贴贴在冰箱门上，提示自己。白宇会一直靠着门看他，偶尔也会搭把手。有好几次朱一龙回头时，白宇都是微微笑着，被他发现后又立刻绷起脸来。

“刚刚还笑着呢，怎么现在又绷起脸了？”  
朱一龙随口问一句，白宇立刻凑过来揽着他的腰。晚饭时两人依旧会抢遥控器。朱一龙渐渐也就习惯了，他可不客气，有时倔劲上来还偏要争个输赢。白宇躲闪不过，也只好认了，结果每天都是看新闻。

朱一龙申请的长假也结束了，明天他得去公司露个脸。不知不觉居然在这里待了半个月，他不急是假的。开始工作后，每天回来的时间就不一定了。他怕这个白宇到时候又钻牛角尖打爆他的手机，决定提前知会一声。

“小白，我明天要去趟公司。”  
朱一龙假装不经意说道。  
“嗯，去吧。”白宇盯着新闻简短回应了一句。  
“晚上可能回来很晚，你自己解决晚餐可以吗？”  
朱一龙说完看了看白宇，白宇瞄了他一眼，  
“哥哥，你是在征求我的同意吗？”  
“……倒也不是，我怕你到时候又怀疑我，然后疯狂给我打电话…”  
“不会的，我不会再做让你讨厌的事了。”  
白宇说完后，笑着看他，天真又单纯。

不过，到公司的第一天还是以鸡飞狗跳结束。本来一整天都平平静静，他在自己工位上整理好了工作内容正准备下班，忽然白宇的助理打开了电话，  
“你好！您是白宇的朋友吧，能麻烦您来一趟医院吗？”  
朱一龙一听差点没坐稳，来不及挤电梯，沿着消防楼梯一路飞奔下楼打了辆车立刻冲到了医院。助理在住院部门口等着他，老远就向他挥手。

“他又怎么了？？”  
朱一龙有点急躁，问话的语气也充满了火药味。助理被他一凶也有点自责的说道，  
“晚上的酒局小白本来不用去的，结果有个朋友非要拖他过去。他不好意思拒绝就去了，那帮老家伙们真不是人，一直灌他……”  
说着说着，助理眼眶红了，担忧的问道，  
“怎么办，他不会有事吧……”

“他的经纪人呢？演员的事务不都是她来对接吗？”  
朱一龙听了简直要气到爆炸。助理有些颤抖的说道，  
“赵姐已经守在病房了，今天这事儿赵姐也没想到，当时赵姐还在杭州，听说他住院了立刻赶回来……”

  
“行，我知道了！”  
朱一龙有些粗暴的打断了助理，两人赶到病房时，先看到了赵姐，正在数落白宇。白宇刚刚醒来，面色苍白，平时红润的嘴唇也有些灰白，可是一见到他，还是软软的笑了。  
“哥，你来了啊……”

朱一龙心里像是被狠狠捏了一把，又疼又酸。他本来想狠狠骂一顿白宇，却在看到白宇乖巧讨好的笑容时完全没了脾气。白宇总是这样，撒娇装可怜总是擅长，让他毫无办法。赵姐叮嘱了他好几遍，又和朱一龙交代了一下事情便匆匆离开了病房，临走前用力扭了白宇耳朵一下，  
“你小子！给我省点心，资源和牌照方都在他们手里，你简直是瞎胡闹！”

病房里再次变得空荡荡，朱一龙看了看病历牌，急性酒精中毒，果真是瞎胡闹。白宇依旧笑着看他，  
“哥你是不是特别想骂我一顿？”  
“……我懒得骂你，你自己的身体你不珍惜，我骂你有什么用。”  
朱一龙说完，看了看白宇扎着针的手有些青紫，心里觉得纳闷，问道，  
“针是不是扎歪了？”  
“还好…也就扎了几下。”

朱一龙一听，怒火窜了起来怒喝道，  
“你有毛病吧？酒精中毒抢救不及时是要死人的！！你给我玩什么苦肉计？！”

白宇淡淡看了他一眼，转而望向了天花板，低声说道，  
“不是苦肉计，只是失望而已。哥哥会舍不得我吗？会舍不得这样一个全部是缺点的我吗？我告诉自己不要再爱你了，却还是会被你的一举一动牵制着心跳。自从你出现，我会忍不住期待每天的晚餐，期待每天听你对我说早安和晚安，期待你对我笑，期待你说你不走了，你会留下来。我希望你留下来，却又希望你走。哥，我真的好累，自己嫉妒自己真的是件可笑的事，我累了……”

白宇说了很多，每一句每一个字都像是针一样几乎要扎穿他的心。他望着白宇，心里涌起一股酸楚。他知道每一个时空的白宇都会爱他，有的爱的稚嫩，有的爱的卑微。  
“对不起…”  
朱一龙握了握他的手轻声说道，白宇笑了一下，  
“哥哥，你亲亲我吧……”

苍白的唇有些干燥，朱一龙吻他的时候，那双唇还有些凉，却依旧柔软。唇与唇捻转时，那双本就丰润的唇逐渐变得温暖，变得主动。白宇抬起另一只手捧着他的下颌，动情的吻他，渴望他。换气的间隙，他看了白宇一眼，发现对方眼里盈满了水，像是饱含露水的花苞，轻轻一碰就要流出来。

他在那双热切望着他的眸子上贴了贴，泪水便涌了出来，他顺着那道泪痕轻轻亲吻对方的脸颊，又落在了那双柔软的唇上，火热的舌尖在试探，随后又躲了起来。朱一龙抵着对方的唇齿，去寻那胆怯温软的舌。勾缠在一起时，白宇有些害怕的推了推他，却还是没舍得，推挡的手转而将人抱的更紧。轻微的喘息在呼吸间飘散。

亲吻结束时，白宇的脸颊微微红着，不好意思看他，那双乌亮的眼眸看向了别处。朱一龙捧着他的脸颊抵着他的额头认真说道，  
“别再做傻事，别再胆怯，可以么？”  
“哥哥，对不起。”  
“没事，我不会怪你，你在医院好好休息别想些乱七八糟的事。你应该记得，所有的我都会爱你，接受你的所有。如果下一个我来了，试着大胆一些，好吗？”

白宇认真的点头，朱一龙望着他，刚准备分开却被白宇一把按住了手腕，闭着眼蹭了蹭他，  
“哥哥，再等一等，像这样靠一下，就一下。”  
“……好。我陪你，你好好休息。”

  
在医院住了将近一星期，朱一龙自然又担当起了送饭使者的任务，每天下了班会买一些热粥。吃了几天，白宇就不好好吃了，皱着眉头说味道太淡。朱一龙白了他一眼，下楼买了瓶佐餐酱。

“好了，加辣酱了，吃吧。”  
“……”

朱一龙看着白宇吃瘪的表情忍不住笑了起来，凑过去亲了亲对方气鼓鼓的脸颊，  
“没办法，医生不允许你吃辛辣刺激的食物。你的胃要好好保护啊。”

白宇委屈的看了他一眼，还是乖乖的将粥和茶叶蛋吃掉了。出院那天，经纪人和助理也来看他，白宇笑嘻嘻的冲赵姐道了歉，赵姐拍了他后背一下，  
“臭小子！终于学乖了？”

回到家后，朱一龙忽然转身问道，  
“如果，上次抢救不及时，我是说如果，假设，你别瞪眼……”  
眼看白宇的表情越来越难看，他连忙解释。  
“如果，你消失了，这个时空会怎么样？”  
“会混乱吧，毕竟我和你才是这个时空存在的根系啊。”白宇收回了狼一样的目光。  
“那，如果是我呢？我在一个不属于我的时空里消亡的话会怎么样……”

“会永远以这个形态辗转进入下一个空间吧，我就是这么来的。哥你怎么了？”  
白宇说完看了看他，有些纳闷。朱一龙靠坐在了座椅里，那个十九岁的白宇，在某一个空间里被毁灭后又落入了其他空间，永远都得不到宁静。白宇看他明显沉闷了许多，靠过来搂着他的肩。  
“哥，你怎么了？”

“那些钥匙扣……是你夺走的吗？”  
朱一龙有些恐惧的问道，白宇摇摇头，认真的说道，  
“这是每一个你给我留下的最后记忆。之前的每一个你都不相信我，不相信这个空间。他们抑郁暴躁，变得凶狠，我无法感受到他们对我的爱，却又忍不住的想要关心他们，最终我也被伤害，每一个人的消失都是落在我心里的一道疤。走了以后我会忘记，但是再来一个我就又会想起来……”

“那我如果有一天离开了，你会不会……再次受伤害？”

白宇望着他，眼神有一瞬间的阴郁，随后又笑容满面，“不会，再遇到你时，我会想起来你给我的这份温柔的。”

“傻不傻……”朱一龙有些心疼，但更多的是自责。  
“还好吧……”  
白宇笑着说完贴近了他，试探着主动亲吻他。双手停留在他的肩上轻轻褪去了他的外套，室内的微凉让他情难自制，不由自主的抱紧了白宇的肩。太久没有做，这一次有些难以克制，白宇温柔的抚摸亲吻过他的每一寸肌肤，情动的喘息撩拨着两人心底的弦，模糊了底线。

躺在白宇身下时，他有些难为情，抬起手臂挡着脸不去看对方火热的目光，可白宇总有办法。电流自脖颈处的亲吻沿着皮肤的战栗游走了全身，隆隆的心跳几乎要冲破胸腔，那颗心恨不得跳出来落在对方手心里。白宇在他心口处落下一个轻吻，又轻轻碾咬那两粒，充血后的挺立让他更加敏感，吻又向下走去，落在腹部，腿部，终于点燃了那一簇火。他的脸颊烧起了火，双手忍不住去拨拢白宇的头发。白宇真的是什么都肯做，微凉的触感进入了身体，引得他又是一阵微微颤抖。  
“哥哥是第一次吗？”白宇笑着问他。  
“……不是…”他在慌乱的喘息间回答对方。  
“放松一点……我不会伤到你的……”

感觉很奇妙，明明对方就是白宇，心里却总有种背叛对方的感觉。朱一龙被这样矛盾的感情撕扯着，忍不住抱紧了对方，羞耻心和矛盾感让两人用力的宣泄着，白宇贴着他的唇粗重的喘气，不时的吻他。他也回以热烈的吻，甚至是噬咬。白宇吻去他眼角的水光，将他压在身下搂着他的腰深深的吻他，几乎让他喘不过气。

“哥哥啊…哥哥……，回应我吧。”  
“……嗯…”  
朱一龙睁开迷醉的眼，浓密的睫毛挂满了泪，因为缺氧，脸颊上带着浅浅红晕，像是迷途的小鹿一般。白宇看的有些痴了，在那人的眉眼，唇角落下轻柔的触碰。随后退了出去，将人抱去了浴室。

  
朱一龙再醒来时，发现手边摆着自己刚来的时候穿的那一身衣服，钥匙扣也放在上面。白宇静静坐在他身边，温柔的看着他。  
“哥哥，你醒了啊。休息好了吗？”

“嗯…你怎么样？”  
朱一龙有些害羞的问了一句。起身穿好了衣服，将钥匙扣装进衣兜又按了按。

“我很好，我送你离开吧。”  
白宇笑着看他，说话时语气很平和。朱一龙愣了一下，“……你怎么了？”

“我从哥哥这里收获了爱，已经很满足了。就到这里吧，我送你去找他。你放心，我不会再做傻事了，你走后我会忘记你，会平静的生活。也会组建新的家庭，所以哥哥不用担心我。”  
白宇很快的说完，语气逐渐起伏不平，像是想要迅速让自己死心一样。

“小白……”

“你一定要找到那个混小子，替我，替我们狠狠揍他一顿。问清楚这小子到底是为什么把时空搞这么乱。钥匙扣很关键，哥哥你不要怕，一定要睁开眼仔细寻找，最亮的那一处光就是那个混蛋所在的地方。”  
白宇说完将他抱在了怀里，很用力的抱紧了他，  
“哥哥，再见……”

耳边响起了隆隆的声响，时隙打开了，朱一龙听到了背后的风声，眼角也有些发酸。  
“小白……”  
他想说再见，也想说对不起，又想说爱，却都说不出口。白宇松开了怀抱，温柔的说道，  
“我不是完美的人，请一定要正视我的懦弱。哥哥，对不起，还有再见……”

轻轻一推，他坠入了时隙，最后一声呼喊被吞咽在了无边时空里。

风声逐渐平静，白宇像是梦醒一样从沙发上忽然坐起身来。一切一如往常，却又好像有什么不一样，一股温暖从心底蔓延而出，白宇摸了摸心口的温热，里面有着无限的力量。是有人来过了吧？又走了吗？为什么这次没有悲伤了呢？

相反却是丝丝缕缕的温柔。打开电视发现停留在了新闻频道，他有些诧异，平时都是综艺节目的，怎么停在这里了？厨房的洗碗机让他也有些疑惑，打开冰箱，里面还有一些蔬菜和水果。

自己会买这些菜吗？有可能吧……  
他耸耸肩，关上了冰箱门。一张便利贴掉了下来，上面有两个硕大的字，［南瓜］

他笑了，自己不爱吃的东西有必要写这么大吗？笑着笑着忽然泪就涌了出来。有人来过，温柔的爱过他，又走了。慢慢的那份记忆彻底淡去，留下了温柔的力量。


	17. closer-2

「closer-2」

自己会掉落在哪一个时隙？这个时隙里的白宇会认得他吗？钥匙扣还在衣兜里吗？…朱一龙下意识摸了摸衣兜，人也跟着醒来。视野清晰后才听到周围的声音。

“……你怎么样？好点没有？”

一位青年女子正在询问他，旁边还有零星几个人。他清醒的第一件事就是询问对方这是哪一年，日期他已经懒得问了，估计还是9月17日。这个坎永远迈不过去了吗？到底要提醒他什么？和白宇有关吗？

“现在是2021年，你没事吧？需要去医院吗？”

女子始终没有靠近他，而且已经准备拨打报警电话或者急救电话，戒备心很重的样子。朱一龙摆摆手，表示自己无大碍。2021年，自己的稿子应该已经出版了吧，至少有一件事不必费神。只需要找到白宇就好了，只需要找到这个家伙就行了，如果真是对的他，就一定要狠狠揍他一顿……

在心里默默念了几十次才振奋精神。没什么大不了的，找到人，确认身份，如果不是就立刻离开这个空间，就三个步骤，可操作性强。可是，每次离开感觉心窝都要被扒层皮，每一个白宇都会靠近他，接纳他又否定他，送他离开再遗忘他，在不经意的某个时刻可能又会迎来另一个迷路的自己，周而复始受一番折磨，无限循环。

给那家伙打个电话吧？会不会不接？会不会换手机号？应该不会吧……朱一龙忧心忡忡的靠着公共座椅拨出了电话，响了一阵后对方才接起来，语气匆忙，

“哪位？”

“呃……”

朱一龙也慌了，“你…你是白宇吗？”

“是啊。”语气有些轻飘。

“演员白宇吗？”

“是啊，你到底有什么事？”对面已经有些不耐烦。

“我…我是朱一龙，你有没有印象？”

“没印象。”

对面说完干脆地挂了电话，等他再拨过去时已经提示无法接通，看来对方很可能已经把他拉黑了。很好，又是一场hard模式的副本，他开始有些好奇寻找自己的白宇会不会也碰到这样冷冰冰的自己…，不过好奇过后很快就是难受。他知道自己的态度冷起来几乎可以冻死人，难为那小子了。

没过一会儿，电话又拨了回来，还是白宇。

“你是那个专栏作家吗？”

“是，我是。你想起来了？”

“没有，百度了一下。你给我打电话有什么事？”

“呃…有时间吗？老朋友一起叙叙旧？”

“……我们合作过吗？”

“合作过。”朱一龙硬着头皮，闭着眼逼自己说道。

“……哦…可能过去太久了吧，我有些记不清了。你选个时间吧，我最近都可以。”

时间约在晚上七点，越快越好。朱一龙甚至给自己制定了一个行动规划表，最多在这个时空里待一个星期，多待一天就多一分风险。白宇进餐厅时，他还在核查自己的行动清单，眼睛虽然在看，脑子却是一团混乱。

“多亏你是男的，你要是女的，我还真不能答应晚上出来见你。”白宇的声音靠近，戴着渔夫帽和眼镜、口罩，差点没认出来。不过手腕上还是那条纤细柔软的金色手链，没什么变化。朱一龙讪笑两声，将菜单推了过去，一时半会儿他也没想到该怎么和对方叙旧，先点餐吧。

“我最近晚上不怎么吃东西，你点吧。”

白宇将菜单推了回来。

“怎么？胃不舒服吗？”朱一龙头也没抬，问了一句。白宇捏着菜单的手停了一下，

“是有点…最近工作压力有点大…”

“现在你事业顺利些了吧？”朱一龙点了不含酒精和碳酸的饮品。

白宇点点头随后笑了，

“你说话的语气感觉像是认识我很久了一样。我们之前合作过吗？我在路上还在想呢，却什么都想不起来，真是抱歉。”

“也不算合作，你快毕业的时候，我采访过你和你的话话剧团……”

朱一龙试探着说了一半，静静等白宇的反应。对方依旧在思考，托着腮皱着眉，随后苦笑着说道，

“时间过去挺久，我真的记不太清了。你是不是记错人了？毕竟当时话剧团的主创有好几个……，不过如果真的是我，那是我的荣幸。”

朱一龙叹了口气，照这个进度他想离开这个时空看来有些难。两人又聊了些无关痛痒的话题，大部分围绕着白宇最近的戏和工作，不过白宇的性格还是没变，坦率直白，聊到开心处还会给他看自己的手机，相册里有很多照片，一张有一张划过屏幕，很多都是白宇随心拍的小风景，也有一些是朋友的聚会。朱一龙看着照片里的人永远都是笑容明媚，身边的人也从来没有自己的身影，看来这个时空里的白宇和自己没什么关联。那么问题来了，自己该怎么离开？

“你比我大啊？”白宇询问了他出生年份后，惊叹了一声，“我看你那么年轻，还以为你比我小呢，哈哈抱歉。”

“我比你大两岁。”朱一龙点点头，他已经疲惫了。

“你结婚了吗？”白宇又问道。

“…没有。问这个干嘛？”

“没什么…”

餐厅快要打烊了，朱一龙连忙去前台结账，却发现白宇已经提前结过了，服务生将卡递还给白宇时才认出来，小声惊叫了一声。出了餐厅，朱一龙一时也不知道自己该回哪里，愣在门口。白宇转头问他，

“你回哪儿？我送你。”

“…呃，太辛苦了，不必……”

“这么晚了不好打车，我送你。”

“…劳驾。”

朱一龙道了声谢，随便说了个地址，离他和白宇住的地方不远，他实在没办法了。

“离我不远啊。我家就在对面小区，咱俩看来是真的有缘。”白宇设置了导航后说道。

朱一龙愣了一下，看来这里的白宇也没有搬家，还住在自己和他曾一起选中的地方。那现在他和谁一起住，自己住吗？或者和爱人一起住？大概是气氛突然静下来，白宇打开了车窗，外面的喧闹声和凉风灌入车内。

“刚才我就想说，你的用语总感觉像是老年人。”

白宇一只手捏着方向盘，另一只手搭在车窗沿上笑着说道，“劳驾，不必，现在还有人用这些词吗？我这样说会不会冒犯你？”

“不会。”朱一龙靠着座椅望着窗外。

“其实还挺有意思的，和你聊天挺有意思的。”

“不会无聊吗？”

“还好。你可是作家啊…我还想跟你要个签名呢，刚才没好意思要。”

朱一龙不知对方到底是开玩笑还是当真，也只是笑笑。可就在下车时，白宇居然将小本子和笔递了过来，笑嘻嘻说道，“作家，签个名吧。”

“你看过我的书？”朱一龙有些迟疑。

“还没有，但我今天回去就会搜来看。”白宇趴着仰头看他，“我就从你采访我的文章开始看起吧，怎么样？”

“……好几年前了，不一定找得到。还是算了吧。”他匆匆写完最后一笔，将笔和本还给了白宇。

“我要找，就一定找得到。”

朱一龙记得附近有个商务酒店，可以先在那里对付一宿，明天再想办法。开好房间刷开房门，他的脑子已经不转了，多想一个白字都觉得疲惫，洗个澡睡觉。衣兜里的钥匙扣一点反应都没有，冰凉，丑兮兮的。他站在淋浴下将那钥匙扣翻来覆去的看，真的太丑了。这个时空里的白宇有没有钥匙扣？估计没有吧，不然怎么会见了他一点反应都没有，大方坦率得像是从来不认识他一样。

白宇将本子带回家中，又钻回了书房里，从书架上拿出一个盒子。里面是一份手写的稿件，足足有十几页厚，上面有各种标记和批注。他翻开本子将签名和手稿字迹的笔画进行比对，横、竖、撇、捺、弯钩、提手，全都一样……

那份手稿上的字有些浅了，保存了七八年，自然有些氧化。他记得自己毕业时来采访自己的那个人，头发有些微卷，笑起来时周围都亮了。他那时才二十二岁，什么都只知道一点点，对什么都好奇，看到这样一个明媚的人忍不住就想靠近。刚才那家伙也说自己叫朱一龙，看起来却像是二十几岁的样子，可他真的是那个专栏作家，也真的采访过自己。那说明就是他吧？……

白宇抱着膝盖坐在椅子里，呆呆望着桌子上摊放着的手稿和笔记本，两种字迹重叠在一起，本来已经忘掉，现在又想起来了，真是烦人。

……

“你比我大两岁，那我叫你哥，好吗？”

“好啊。”

白宇是第一次见他是在排练的大教室里。朱一龙那天上身穿着一件墨绿色的衬衣，里面是件白色T恤。下身一条浅灰色休闲长裤，戴着一顶黑色棒球帽，乍一看还以为是学生。

听说他来采访自己的话剧团，白宇紧张的连午休都省了。大中午的躲在教室里继续磨练剧本，皱着眉头盯着剧本一个字一个字的抠细节。朱一龙他们下午两点就要拍摄他们，时间不多了。

忽然教室门被推开，白宇慌张抬头，是朱一龙和他的同事，他们来放置摄像机。

“你怎么没回去休息？”朱一龙提着三脚架路过他时问了一句。

“呃，有几句词不太好，我改一改。”白宇有些窘，挠挠头蚊子叫一样回道。

“紧张啊？”朱一龙笑着看他，递了瓶可乐给他，“下午这个采访就是朋友之间的谈话，我们就是来记录你们的日常，别有压力，你一紧张，我们也紧张了。”

“哥，那你第一次采访别人时候紧张吗？”

“当然紧张啊。”

“那我第一次被采访当然也紧张啊。万一表现的不好可是留底了的，以后我大发了这就是黑历史啊。”

白宇撒娇一样嘟哝了一句。朱一龙笑着拍了拍他的肩，

“你戏可真多。我看看你闷头改什么呢？”

说完又凑近了他的剧本，白宇慌得差点把笔扔了，朱一龙看得很认真，仔仔细细读过那段台词后转头冲他笑着说道，

“挺好的啊，别瞎改词儿。”

白宇笑了笑，“那行，不改了。”

——tbc.


End file.
